La Reina
by clarisahsm
Summary: Arnold y Helga una hora antes de su boda deciden pelearse para siempre y no volver a hablarse. ella se queda con un secreto entre manos y ara hasta lo imposible para que el nunca se entere de el... o mejor dicho de ellos aunque al final sea la misma Helga quien lo revele.
1. Adios

**¿Cómo enfado verdad con mis estúpidos y poco sensuales FF's? bueno pues ni modo Cx seguiré escribiendo para no terminar con el psicólogo ashjkashjkashjk.**

**Aclaro que este FF no es de amor pero no todo tienen que ser corazones y conejitos verdes con vomito para ser tierno C= ._. Si lo dije Bl y pues… ANTES DE OLVIDARLO! Publico los domingos, pero no estén viniendo a revisar cada domingo por que tengo otros 2 FF's ( "Y mi corazón seguirá latiendo" Y ****"****Ahora comprendo que el era mi Romeo y yo su Julieta****") para que sin miedo pasen a leerlos y el siguiente domingo con suerte publicare un nuevo FF así que por decir el primer domingo publicare "YMCSL" el segundo publicare "ACQEEMRYYSJ" y el tercero este y el cuarto el siguiente que será algo así como una parodia de un libro/película bien padre/bonito *-* ese Frank Abagnale es todo un loquillo C=**

**P.D: Hey Arnold! Y sus personajes no me perteneces a excepción de los creados por mi para este FF OwO.**

Helga caminaba por Hillwood una tarde de invierno, se sentía feliz, emocionada, sorprendida y todo lo que una chica de 23 años podía sentir al haberse comprometido con la persona que, durante toda su vida, había estado locamente enamorada. No paraba de mirarse la mano, tocar ese anillo y suspirar cuando lo hacía, no había presiones para casarse pero Arnold así lo quería, los últimos meses habían sido muy estresantes para la pareja después de salir de la universidad, buscar un trabajo estable y mirar como todos los chicos de su generación se casaban e incluso esperaban hijos. La búsqueda de los padres de Arnold no tenia resultados; desde los 10 años Arnold no había pensado en muchas otras cosas y simplemente no los encontraba ni a ellos, ni pistas de donde se encontraban o que había sido de sus padres, lo único que sabían era que Stella y Miles habían salvado a los ojos verdes en un "corto" lapso de tiempo y que habían decidido regresar a Hillwood cuando Arnold tenía acaso 6 años. Eso significaba que ya no estaban en San Lorenzo, pero entonces ¿Dónde estaban? Y eso era lo que Arnold investigaba, pero regresando a la situación en la que Arnold y Helga se encontraban, ambos vivían juntos desde que los abuelos de Arnold habían muerto un año atrás y los padres de Helga se encontraban con Olga en una ciudad cerca de New York donde Olga comenzaba su carrera de modelaje.

Después de un rato Helga llego a su apartamento, se quito las zapatillas y colgó su abrigo, tomo el teléfono y llamo a su amiga de toda la vida Phoebe para avisarle la gran sorpresa y asegurarle su bien merecido lugar como dama de honor.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

**El gran día:**

Arnold dormía profundamente en la casa donde vivió su infancia ya que los Patakis se habían hospedado en el apartamento donde él y Helga vivían, el sol se asomaba por el techo del cuarto de Arnold y anunciaba la llegada de uno de los días que recordaría eternamente.

_¡Oye Arnold! ¡Oye Arnold! ¡Oye Arnold!_- el curioso despertador comenzó a cumplir su función y despertó a Arnold.

-Ya es el día- dijo entre bostezos y levantándose de su cama, entro al baño y se hecho agua helada en la cara.

Arnold bajo a desayunar, vestido con una simple playera azul y un pantalón de mezclilla, su clásica gorra azul que adornaba su loco peinado, obviamente no iría así a la ceremonia pero si a ver los últimos avances en la búsqueda de sus padres, era sábado 15 y esos días, o los Domingos 27, le entregaban los informes (solo 4 veces al año) y coincidió con el día de su boda.

-Buenos días Caroline ¿Ya llego el Sr. Méndez?- Arnold saludo a la secretaria del detective con el que Arnold había buscado a sus padres por casi 3 años.

-Buenos días Sr. Shortman, el Sr. Méndez está en su oficina, y creo que tiene buena información para usted- Responde la secretaria de unos 45 años a Arnold, guiñándole un ojo al final, después de mencionar lo último.

-Muchas gracias, y dime Arnold por favor- Arnold comienza a caminar, tantas cosas pasan por su mente, tantas preguntas y las posibles respuestas, esta tan distraído al punto de casi chocar contra la puerta que decía con grandes letras el nombre del detective a cargo de la investigación.

-¡Arnold! Que gusto verte por aquí, por favor toma asiento que te tengo una gran noticia.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Encontraron a mis padres?-Arnold entusiasmado se sienta y mira con ojos impacientes al detective que acaso era 15 años mayor que él.

-Muy probablemente-dice el detective con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pues este caso en especial había sido uno de los más pesados y misteriosos en toda su carrera.

-¿Dónde están? ¿Están bien? ¿Cuándo…

-Calma chico, aun nada es cien por ciento seguro pero si hay una gran posibilidad que sean ellos, cerca de San Lorenzo se encuentra una ciudad aun mas marginada en cuanto a comunicación donde existen varias tribus no civilizadas que tienen a los extranjeros como esclavos y tal vez tengan a tus padres.

-Dios ¡Tenemos que buscarlos!- Arnold se levanta cual rayo de la silla y camina por toda la oficina imaginándose como están sus padres.

-Pues, podría conseguir un vuelo hoy mismo junto a algún otro detective en lo que yo termino unos asuntos y me uno a tu búsqueda o si prefieres puedes esperar a…

-Hoy mismo, no importa cuánto cueste o cuanto tarde tengo que buscar a mis padres hoy mismo.

-Claro, te espero a las 6 p.m. aquí para mandarte a ti y al detective- revisa una hoja con algunos nombres- Dahl a Guatemala.

-Gracias, solo termino de hacer mis maletas y listo.

-Está bien, aquí te espero- El señor se levanto y despidió a Arnold con una palmada en la espalda.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

-¿Y cómo te sientes Helga?- Pregunta Phoebe a Helga mientras maquillaban a la novia.

-Pues bien- Helga responde con una simple sonrisa, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Bien, bien nerviosa diría yo- la maquillista, que era una joven que había conocido a las chicas anteriormente y se podría decir incluso que eran amigas.

-En eso tienes razón. Estoy bastante nerviosa ¿No se mentir cierto?- Helga responde divertida al comentario de Valerie.

-Bien chica nerviosa, el maquillaje está listo- Valerie le extiende un espejo para que Helga pueda observar su maquillaje, un clásico delineado y unas sombras blanca y rosa que hacia lucir sus ojos hermosos y como ultimo una boca rosa pastel que lucía pequeña y la hacía mirar como una muñeca de porcelana.

-¿Soy yo?- Bromea Helga bastante sorprendida con los resultados del maquillaje.

-No, es tu gemela malvada- Dice Valeria entre risas pues incluso ella se había sorprendido, Helga no era una chica de gran belleza y todos sabia eso- bien chicas, las dejo.

-Gracias Valerie, me sorprendiste- Helga le sonríe lo más que los nervios la dejaron. Haciendo así que la maquillista se retirara.

-Y Helga, ¿Ya le dijiste a Arnold?

-No, la verdad no le he dicho y no creo poder hacerlo hasta después de la boda.

-No deberías hacer esto, pero igual es tu decisión.

-Lo sé, ¿y sabes que?- Helga se levanta de la silla y mira fijamente a su amiga.

-¿Qué?

-Se lo voy a decir si lo llego a ver antes.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Arnold se encontraba en la entrada de su apartamento que estaba solo, abrió y saco su ropa de los cajones. Se había olvidado COMPLETAMENTE de su boda ¿Cómo lo izo? Ni dios sabe.

Abrió el armario para sacar una chaqueta y entonces fue cuando recordó que era el día que había esperado durante 5 largos meses, lo recordó gracias al vestido blanco que estaba frente a el.

-_¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?-_ Piensa Arnold poniéndose blanco y sintiendo un gran peso sobre sus hombros, tenía que decidir entre el amor de su vida y sus padres.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Helga caminaba a paso decidido a su apartamento para ponerse su vestido y esperar a su familia para ir a la iglesia, aun faltaba mucho pero no quería que nada saliera mal y mejor se apuraba.

Entro al apartamento y miro que Arnold estaba sentado sobre la cama de su habitación con la cara perdida en algún pensamiento.

-¿Arnold?- Helga menciono el nombre de su novio haciéndolo brincar del susto.

-Me asustaste- Arnold se levanta tapándose los ojos y con una cara como si le doliera la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Para qué es la maleta?- Helga se sorprende mirando a Arnold, todo estaba mal o eso creía.

-Helga, te tengo que decir algo y quiero que lo tomes con calma por favor ¿De acuerdo?.

-Creo, creo que si ¿Pero qué es? ¿Qué pasa?

-Voy, me voy a Guatemala a buscar a mis padres, es muy probable que estén en un…

-Está bien- Helga interrumpe a Arnold.

-Gracias Helga, en cuanto regrese la boda se llevara a cabo.

-No, Arnold, yo ya no puedo esperar más.

-¿Por qué?- Arnold se sorprende ¿Por qué no podía esperar más?

-Yo, es… es ¡que no puedo esperar más! ¿Qué tal si no regresas y yo me quedo como idiota esperándote?

-Helga, pero mis padres están en peligro.

-Arnold, escucha, no puedo entender como …

-¿Cómo que? ¿Cómo puedo ser tan egoísta? ¿Cómo solo puedo pensar en mi? ¿Y en mi estúpida búsqueda? Lo siento Helga pero esta vez no ganaras y si no quieres que nos casemos hasta aquí llegamos ¿Qué dices?.

Un nudo comenzó a formarse en la garganta de Helga y detrás de la cabeza comenzó a sentir el cosquilleo que se siente cuando los ojos van a empezar a llorar.

-M-me parece bien, y yo no pierdo nada a excepción de 20 años de mi vida que te dedique como estúpida esperando que un día nos íbamos a casar e íbamos a ser felices juntos, pero al parecer no.

-Bien- dijo Arnold mirándola con tanto odio en sus ojos que incluso a asustaba.

-Bien, entonces adiós.

THIS IS THE WAY YOU LEFT ME,  
I´M NOT PRETENDING.  
NO HOPE, NO LOVE, NO GLORY,  
NO HAPPY ENDING.  
THIS IS THE WAY THAT WE LOVE,  
LIKE IT´S FOREVER.  
THEN LIVE THE REST OF OUR LIFE,  
BUT NOT TOGETHER.

ESTA ES LA MANERA EN LA QUE ME DEJASTE,

NO ESTOY FINGIENDO.  
SIN ESPERANZA, SIN AMOR, SIN GLORIA,

SIN FINAL FELIZ.  
ESTA ES LA MANERA EN LA QUE NOS AMAMOS,

COMO SI FUERA PARA SIEMPRE.  
VIVIREMOS EL RESTO DE NUESTRA VIDA,

PERO NO JUNTOS.

Helga con coraje acompaño a Arnold hasta el ascensor, lo miraba tan indiferente como si nunca lo hubiera visto en toda su vida.

WAKE UP IN THE MORNING, STUMBLE ON MY LIFE  
CAN´T GET NO LOVE WITHOUT SACRIFICE  
IF ANYTHING SHOULD HAPPEN, I GUESS I WISH YOU WELL  
A LITTLE BIT OF HEAVEN, BUT A LITTLE BIT OF HELL

ME DESPIERTO POR LA MAÑANA, TROPEZANDO CON MI VIDA.  
NO OBTENDRÉ AMOR SIN SACRIFICIO  
SI ALGO DEBE PASAR, YO DESEO QUE SEA BUENO  
QUE SEA UN POCO DE CIELO, PERO TAMBIÉN UN POCO DE INFIERNO.

-Entonces es todo ¿Nada que decir?- le pregunta Arnold a Helga con un tono tan seco como solo él lo podía hacer.

THIS IS THE HARDEST STORY THAT I´VE EVER TOLD  
NO HOPE, OR LOVE, OR GLORY  
HAPPY ENDINGS GONE FOREVER MORE  
I FEEL AS IF I FEEL AS IF I´M WASTIN´  
AND I´M WASTIN´ EVERYDAY

ESTA ES LA HISTORIA MÁS DURA QUE HE CONTADO,  
SIN ESPERANZA, SIN AMOR, SIN GLORIA, LOS FINALES FELICES VENDRÁN PARA SIEMPRE  
ME SIENTO COMO SI ESTUVIERA PERDIENDO  
Y ESTOY PERDIENDO TODOS LOS DÍAS.

Helga lo miro unos segundos como si no estuviera pensando nada pero en su mente pasaban tantas cosas y pensaba- _díselo, díselo, díselo! No puedes dejarlo ir sin decírselo-_ pero por otra parte decía –_ No le digas nada, no quieres esto para ti o para el._

THIS IS THE WAY YOU LEFT ME,  
I´M NOT PRETENDING.  
NO HOPE, NO LOVE, NO GLORY,  
NO HAPPY ENDING.  
THIS IS THE WAY THAT WE LOVE,  
LIKE IT´S FOREVER.  
THEN LIVE THE REST OF OUR LIFE,  
BUT NOT TOGETHER.

ESTA ES LA MANERA EN LA QUE ME DEJASTE, NO ESTOY FINGIENDO.  
SIN ESPERANZA, SIN AMOR, SIN GLORIA, SIN FINAL FELIZ.  
ESTA ES LA MANERA EN LA QUE NOS AMAMOS, COMO SI FUERA PARA SIEMPRE.  
VIVIREMOS EL RESTO DE NUESTRA VIDA, PERO NO JUNTOS.

-No, nada que decir solo que- la voz se le iba y no sabía si decírselo o no.

-¿Solo qué?- Arnold llama el ascensor sin prestarle mucha atención a Helga.

2 O´CLOCK IN THE MORNING, SOMETHING´S ON MY MIND  
CAN´T GET NO REST; KEEP WALKIN´ AROUND  
IF I PRETEND THAT NOTHIN´ EVER WENT WRONG, I CAN GET TO MY SLEEP  
I CAN THINK THAT WE JUST CARRIED ON

LAS DOS EN PUNTO DE LA MAÑANA,  
HAY ALGO EN MI MENTE,  
NO CONSIGO NADA, SOLO DOY VUELTAS.  
SI YO PRETENDO QUE NADA VAYA MAL,  
PUEDO CONSEGUIR MI SUEÑO,  
PUEDO CONSEGUIR CONTINUAR

-Que te vaya bien y que ojala encuentres a tus padres- Al decir esto Arnold voltea a verla y se da cuenta que ella ya estaba casi lista para la ceremonia ¿Por qué siempre conseguía hacerlo sentir tan culpable?

THIS IS THE HARDEST STORY THAT I´VE EVER TOLD  
NO HOPE, OR LOVE, OR GLORY  
HAPPY ENDINGS GONE FOREVER MORE  
I FEEL AS IF I FEEL AS IF I´M WASTIN´  
AND I´M WASTIN´ EVERYDAY

ESTA ES LA HISTORIA MÁS DURA QUE HE CONTADO,  
SIN ESPERANZA, SIN AMOR, SIN GLORIA, LOS FINALES FELICES VENDRÁN PARA SIEMPRE  
ME SIENTO COMO SI ESTUVIERA PERDIENDO  
Y ESTOY PERDIENDO TODOS LOS DÍAS.

-Gracias Helga, te deseo lo mejor a ti también.

-Adiós- Helga dijo lo ultimo queriendo gritar lo que aprisionaba en su pecho, pero no podía y cada vez el ascensor estaba mas y mas cerca.

THIS IS THE WAY YOU LEFT ME,  
I´M NOT PRETENDING.  
NO HOPE, NO LOVE, NO GLORY,  
NO HAPPY ENDING.  
THIS IS THE WAY THAT WE LOVE,  
LIKE IT´S FOREVER.  
THEN LIVE THE REST OF OUR LIFE,  
BUT NOT TOGETHER.

ESTA ES LA MANERA EN LA QUE ME DEJASTE, NO ESTOY FINGIENDO.  
SIN ESPERANZA, SIN AMOR, SIN GLORIA, SIN FINAL FELIZ.  
ESTA ES LA MANERA EN LA QUE NOS AMAMOS, COMO SI FUERA PARA SIEMPRE.  
VIVIREMOS EL RESTO DE NUESTRA VIDA, PERO NO JUNTOS.

-Adiós Helga- Arnold entro al ascensor lentamente, o así lo miraba Helga.

-¡Espera!- Helga detuvo el ascensor bruscamente asiendo incluso saltar a Arnold.

A LITTLE BIT OF LOVE, LITTLE BIT OF LOVE  
LITTLE BIT OF LOVE, LITTLE BIT OF LOVE [REPEAT]

I FEEL AS IF I FEEL AS IF I´M WASTIN´  
AND I´M WASTIN´ EVERYDAY

UN POCO DE AMOR, UN POCO DE AMOR  
UN POCO DE AMOR, UN POCO DE AMOR

ME SIENTO COMO SI ESTUVIERA PERDIENDO  
Y ESTOY PERDIENDO TODOS LOS DÍAS.

-¿Qué pasa? Tengo que estar en el aeropuerto en 2 horas- Dijo Arnold mirando su reloj.

El tiempo corría tan lento para Helga y no encontraba la manera de decírselo.

THIS IS THE WAY YOU LEFT ME,  
I´M NOT PRETENDING.  
NO HOPE, NO LOVE, NO GLORY,  
NO HAPPY ENDING.  
THIS IS THE WAY THAT WE LOVE,  
LIKE IT´S FOREVER.  
TO LIVE THE REST OF OUR LIFE,  
BUT NOT TOGETHER.

ESTA ES LA MANERA EN LA QUE ME DEJASTE, NO ESTOY FINGIENDO.  
SIN ESPERANZA, SIN AMOR, SIN GLORIA, SIN FINAL FELIZ.  
ESTA ES LA MANERA EN LA QUE NOS AMAMOS, COMO SI FUERA PARA SIEMPRE.  
VIVIREMOS EL RESTO DE NUESTRA VIDA, PERO NO JUNTOS.

-Yo, estoy… esperando…

-¿Qué demonios Helga? ¡No tengo tu tiempo! ¿Qué estas esperando?

Una vez más, Helga no pudo decir nada y suspiro poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

-Estoy esperando el ascensor también, cabeza de balón.

Arnold rodo los ojos y se izo a un lado para que Helga subiera.

Una vez que llegaron a la recepción del edificio donde estaba el apartamento caminaron en direcciones contrarias, Arnold subió a su auto y se fue, y Helga llamo un taxi.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

-Buenas tardes señorita, quisiera un boleto para el próximo vuelo internacional.

-El próximo vuelo internacional es en 30 minutos a la ciudad de Paris, Francia.

-Perfecto.

-¿Su nombre?

-Helga Geraldine Pataki.

**Chanchanchancha B| que pasara? Helga no le pudo decir a Arnold que cosa? Arnold encontrara a sus padres? Mis perros dejaran de pelear? Okno ._. Y si me piden un consejo se los doy: Por mas que les guste algo no le pongan así a su mascota e_e sobre todo si es un perro pequeño y travieso, sin indirectas Arnold =D (Arnold es mi perro) y bien regresando al FF les juro que no se arrepentirán, como todos mis FF's el principio es un poco aburrido y cansado y blablablá, sabes a lo que me refiero, pero tienen una gran trama se los aseguro -w- o eso dijo mi mamá ._. Okno Cx.**

**Se cuidan así mucho mucho mucho! Y si tienen tiempo pasen a leer mis otro FF's**

**(El sig. Cap. Será publicado aproximadamente el domingo 18 de Noviembre del 2012)**

**ClarisaHSM C=**


	2. El nuevo profesor y su nueva alumna

**La Reina**

**16 años después…**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Que tal buenas tardes, otra vez sola verdad? , otra  
vez veo esa mirada perdida en el abismo, otra vez  
esa sonrisa se borró ya, la ilusión voló y alguien  
mas se la llevó…

Siento todo el cuerpo, enfermo, cansado, triste  
por que te has ido, por un adiós, porque perdí  
una esperanza, porque perdí mis palabras en ti  
solo me gustaría recuperarlas, recuperar cada beso  
cada mirada, y cada lágrima que derrame por ti.

Cada minuto escucho el reloj de mi corazón, cada  
segundo parece una hora, cada respiro como ácido  
en la herida, cada latido como una espada y esta  
que tienes aquí tirada no deja de pensar en que  
fue lo que pasó, en una razón para explicarle al  
corazón, pero que explicación le doy si ya no hay  
tiempo, está en el lecho de muerte este amor, que  
lo envenenaste con solo un ADIOS…!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Arnold entra a la escuela secundaria donde ejercerá su profesión como maestro de español, era una escuela privada no muy grande pero estaba bien cuidada.

-Disculpe señorita ¿El salón de noveno grado?- le pregunta Arnold a la recepcionista.

-Suba por las escaleras principales, gira a la izquierda y pasando cinco salones ese es- le responde amablemente la joven.

-Muchas gracias.

Dicho eso, Arnold siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Escuchaba un escándalo muy fuerte mas no identificaba de qué salón provenía hasta que con unos pasos más llego al aula donde había tanto ruido, noveno grado…

El rubio suspiro y abrió la puerta, todos los alumnos se miraron entre si y corrieron a sus lugares.

-Buenos días- saludo Arnold.

-Buenos días- respondió al unisonó de muy mala gana el grupo.

-¿Cómo están?- pregunta Arnold.

-Bien, gracias a dios ¿y usted?- volvieron a responder con el mismo tono los alumnos.

-Bien gracias a dios, tomen asiendo.

Sin que Arnold se diera cuenta, una chica de cabello castaño hizo una seña para los chicos que se encontraban al final del salón.

De pronto una canción comenzó a sonar, y no era otra que "I'm sexy and i know it", el grupo se había puesto de acuerdo en poner para hacer enojar al profesor y que así conociera a la mayor bromista del grupo.

-¿Quién puso la música?- pregunta Arnold poniéndose de pie.

-Fue Charlie- dice un chico que estaba frente al escritorio de Arnold.

-¿Quién es Charlie?- vuelve a preguntar Arnold, buscando con los ojos a un chico.

-Soy yo- dice poniéndose de pie la misma chica que había hecho las señas.

-Bueno, "Charlie" quiero que sepas que no me gustan los bromistas y…

-Y a mí no me gustan los profesores- lo interrumpe.

-¿Numero de lista?- le pregunta Arnold a Charlie, dispuesto a ponerle un reporte.

-Once y aquí están mis formatos especiales para reportes- le dice extendiéndole unas hojas para reporte color moradas y en forma de corazones.

-¿Hojas para reporte especiales? Al parecer te metes en muchos problemas.

-Y eso es de su incumbencia por qué?...

Arnold voltea los ojos- veamos- toma la hoja- número once, Lisa Charlotte Pata- se detiene en seco al leer su apellido.

-Lisa Charlotte Pataki, y por nada en este mundo si quieres seguir con vida me digas Lisa ¿De acuerdo?- lo amenaza Charlotte, tal como lo hacía Helga.

-Por favor toma asiento…

-¿Y mi reporte?- pregunta con las manos en la cintura.

-Toma asiento, no me hagas gritarlo- dice con la vista perdida en los papeles.

-Que rudo…- dice en tono cortante alejándose del escritorio.

En la mente a Arnold pasaban mil cosas por segundo, ¿era hija de Helga? O tal vez de Olga… pero, si tenía su actitud y su color de ojos, pero Olga también tenía los ojos azules, y tenía 14 años… ¿Tan rápido lo olvido y cayó en los brazos del primero que miro?

-Profesor… ¡profesor!- le dice el chico que esta frente a su escritorio moviendo su mano frente a él para captar su atención.

-ahh… ¿dime, que pasa?- le responde regresando a la tierra.

-¿No se va a presentar?.

-Claro- se levanta de su lugar- Yo soy Arnold Philip Shortman y seré su maestro de español ¿pueden empezar a presentarse?- le dice al chico con el que hablo segundos antes, y después desvió la vista a Charlie, la que estaba totalmente distraída rayando el libro de su materia, incluso arranco una hoja.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Muy lejos de ahí, una mujer de cabello castaño (que alguna vez fue rubio) hablaba con un famoso diseñador de moda y uno de sus mejores amigos, entre otras señoras ya mayores.

-Geraldine, querida ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes usando corsé?- le pregunta una anciana a "Geraldine" como era conocida en Paris, Francia, desde que comenzó su carrera de modelaje.

-Quince años, desde que nació mi hija- dice dando un sorbo a su té.

-Impresionante, tanto como tu cintura ¿Cuánto me dijiste que media?- le vuelve a preguntar la anciana.

-Treinta y cinco centímetros, pienso recorrer otro el próximo mes- responde Helga, con una sonrisa fingida.

-Ya dejaste a Jung atrás- le dice el diseñador tomándola por los hombros.

-Sí, hace 3 centímetros- todos ríen ante su comentario, pues era el humor que acostumbraban.

-Ahora eres **la Reina **y nadie te bajara de tu trono- le vuelve a decir su amigo.

-Eso creo…- dice perdiendo la vista en su té.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

-¡Ashley Rosalie Johanssen! ¡Por el amor de dios! ¿Tres tareas de doce en español?- regaña Phoebe a su hija.

-Y quiero aclarar que las tres que hice se las copie a Inzunza- responde sarcásticamente.

-¡Es todo! Estas castigada un mes sin computadora, sin celular, sin salidas al cine, sin tarjeta de crédito, sin…

-¡Sin aire! ¡Yupi!- comienza a "festejar" sarcásticamente- ¿Escuchaste Charlie?

-Yo estaría enojada en el lugar de tu mamá- dice Charlie imitando la pose en la que Phoebe se encontraba.

-¿Por qué traicionera?- la mira un poco confundida.

-Por qué cumpliste tres de doce tareas Ashley, eso no se hace, por que no aprendes a mi que no hice ninguna- comienza a reír como loca.

-¡Qué bonito!- Phoebe se enoja aun mas- pero cuando llegues a casa señorita, te la veras con tu padre y quiero que para el próximo mes me cumplas con todas ¿entendido? Lo mismo para ti Charlie.

-¿Cuándo llegue a casa me las veré con mi padre? ¿Cómo rayos un montón de cenizas me van a regañar? Daaaa- responde Charlie tratando de sonar lo mas desinteresada posible, pero su "padre" era uno de los temas prohibidos para ella.

Phoebe suspira- me refiero a que quiero que cumplas todas las tareas el próximo mes.

-ha, ya me presente con Terminator y créeme, no le caí bien, así que la miro muy difícil- Charlie se recarga en la barra del pasillo del segundo piso donde fue la junta.

-¿Terminator?- pregunta Phoebe confundida.

-Sí, el nuevo maestro de español su nombre tenía algo que ver con Terminator- empieza a hacer ademanes con las manos- no lo sé, solo recuerdo que su apellido era Sherman o algo así.

-¡Arnold Philip Shortman!- grita Ashley al recordar el nombre del profesor.

Phoebe se puso blanca ¿Cómo le iba a decir a Helga que el maestro de español de su hija era Arnold?

**HHHHHHHHHH**

-¿Me notas algo diferente?- le dice Helga a Michael (el diseñador)

-mmm- la mira de pies a cabeza- no, la verdad no.

-Me adelante a la cita con el médico y me recorrí no uno, si no ¡dos centímetros más!

-¡Geraldine! Eso es magnífico ¿Pero no te molesta?- de dice Michael acercándose a Helga.

-Para nada.

-Eres una mujer tan fuerte, aun recuerdo el día que te conocí…

**-Flashback-**

En el aeropuerto de Paris 15 años atrás...

-Señor ¿Sabe donde hay un hotel por aquí cerca? O si rentan apartamentos…- le pregunta Helga a Michael.

-Claro, a tres cuadras de aquí hay un conjunto de apartamentos y hay uno en renta- le responde mirándola.

-Muchas gracias- Helga se aleja con tan solo su bolso pues había dejado todo en Hillwood.

-¡Espera!- le grita Michael.

-¿Si?- Helga voltea lentamente, incluso con un poco de temor.

-¿Tu no eras la niña modelo? Hace unos 14 años.

-Sí, era yo ¿Por qué la pregunta?.

-Siempre me llamo mucho la atención tu carácter, y dime ¿Quisieras volver a hacerlo?.

-En este momento creo que si, pues estoy buscando trabajo.

-Perfecto ¿vamos a un café y te doy los detalles?

-Seguro.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

-Ni cómo olvidarlo.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Nuevo día, nuevas oportunidades, nuevas bromas, era lo que pensaba Charlotte en la mañana cuando entraba al colegio…

-¿Qué tan mal te fue con tu padre?- le pregunta Charlie (que tiene la vista perdida en su teléfono) a Ashley a quien se encuentra a pocos pasos.

-Me regaño, hice carita de perrito triste y estoy libre de todos los castigos- le responde Ashley (quien también tiene la vista perdida en el teléfono)

Charlie guarda su teléfono en su bolso rosa y le pregunta a Ashley- ¿Y tu hermano?

-Probablemente siga en la fiesta de la preparatoria bailando Gangnam style- responde aun tecleando en su teléfono.

-¿Con Chelsea?- le vuelve a preguntar quitándole de las manos el teléfono.

-Eso creo…

-Zorra- dice Charlie entre dientes.

-Si no hubieras reprobado el año pasado, probablemente andarías con el apestoso de Asahi.

-Le dices apestoso porque es tu hermano, pero esta guapo y quieras o no a mi me gusta- dice Charlie adelantándose y regresándole groseramente su celular.

Ashley solo volteo los ojos y guardo su teléfono en su bolso, igual al de Charlotte pero en color rojo.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Paris:

-Siempre he tenido una duda- le dice Michael a Helga.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué nunca has firmado un contrato internacional?- le pregunta, sentado en una mesa haciendo algunos diseños.

-Digamos que no quiero que me encuentren- responde mirándose en un espejo, tratando de ponerse sus lentillas cafés, pues incluso, sus ojos ocultaba.

-¿Y crees que alguien te va a reconocer?- fija la vista en Helga- te aseguro que la última vez que tus padres te vieron eras rubia y de ojos azules, y tenias una nariz horrenda.

Helga (la que tenía solo una lentilla puesta) voltea a ver a Michael- tienes razón, la última vez que fui a Hillwood cuando Charlie se opero la nariz mire a Bob como seis veces y no me reconoció.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu miedo?

-Que el padre de Charlie me reconozca y me la quiera quitar, porque después de todo no fue su culpa que yo huyera embarazada- vuelve a voltearse para seguir tratando de ponerse la ora lentilla.

-Geraldine, querida, el tipo se fue a Sudamérica y nunca volviste a saber de él, en todo caso si regresara a Hillwood ¿Crees que la reconocería si esta mas operada que tú?

-Eso no le quita el apellido Pataki.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Arnold llego a la misma hora que el día anterior al colegio, saludo a la recepcionista, paso a firmar y entro al salón, se encontró con la misma escena del día anterior…

-¡Silencio!- Arnold entra y lanza su portafolio en el escritorio sin darse cuenta que Charlotte estaba sentada ahí, provocando así un pequeño berrinche por parte de la chica.

-¡idiota, mira lo que hiciste!- Charlotte se levanta como rayo, tirando el portafolio de Arnold y todos los papeles que estaban dentro de él, y entre esos papeles una foto que llamo mucho la atención de Charlie, era ese estúpido maestro junto con su madre… mucho tiempo atrás…

-¿Conoces a Geraldine?- le pregunta Charlotte a Arnold recogiendo al foto del piso.

-¿Geraldine? Cuando yo la conocí era Helga, ¿es tu tia?- le pregunta Arnold a Charlie.

-Es mi madre…

**HHHHHHHHHH**

**Terminado! Faltando exactamente 28 min. Para que sea lunes donde yo vivo *o* y eso que la madrugada de ayer publique el otro cap. De "Ahora Comprendo Que El Era Mi Romeo Y Yo Su Julieta" creo que es un record personal *u* me adelante 14 dias a la fecha acordada ¿Qué tal? Xd y bien, gracias por su reviews y en lo personal hubo uno que me llamo mucho la atención, sobre todo una parte:**

Guest 10/29/12 . chapter 1

Buen inicio! Conejitos verdes con vomito? Jajaja me dejaste en suspenso, y creo que Helga esta embarazaba  
-Yo, estoy… esperando…

-¿Qué demonios Helga? ¡No tengo tu tiempo! ¿Qué estas esperando?

Pues un bebe :P que mas? creo que ese bebe o bebita(? Sera una ternura :) o no? o: bien, pues me encanto, me hubiera gustado que describieras un poco mas, este bien redactado y todo pero si me pides un consejo, describe mas para que te salga un poco mas largo y que no digan la cosas tan directas, otro consejo.  
Una vez mas, me encanto lo seguiré hasta el final no dudes de eso!

**Y no fallaste, pero creo que era mas que obvio que Helga estaba embarazada u' (cochinotes ._.) bueno no xd y digamos que la parte de "**ese bebe o bebita(? Sera una ternura :) o no?" pues no creo que la bromista, sarcástica, mimada, trollera, etc, de Lisa Charlotte Pataki sea muy tierna la verdad ._.

Dicho y hecho, los veo pronto!

ClarisaHSM

Cap. Dedicado a mi "Socio" por que me espero mientras escribía esto xd.


	3. Aveces, los ojos no son del color que pa

**La Reina**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_Dime de donde la conoces_

_Y que tuviste que ver con ella_

_Cuéntame como era,_

_Tal vez contigo no se comporto como La Reina._

_¿Le importaba su apariencia?_

_¿La opinión de los demás?_

_¿Quería ser diferente?_

_¿Cómo era su forma de pensar?_

La respuesta a las primeras tres es no,

Y para la cuatro siempre pensaba con amor.

Ahora es tu turno, respóndeme las mismas preguntas

¿Le importa su apariencia?

¿La opinión de los demás?

¿Quiere ser diferente?

¿Cómo es su forma de pensar?

_El tiempo pasa y las respuestas cambian,_

_Le importa lo que no le debe de importar,_

_Y ahora para ella el dolor es su aliado al pensar._

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Arnold estaba sin palabras, mirando a Charlie.

Su rostro le recordaba tanto a alguien, y no era a Helga, si no a alguien más cercano a él…

-Tierra llamando a Arnold- Charlie mueve su mano frente al rubio.

-¿Qué?- Arnold mueve energéticamente su cabeza para regresar al salón de clases- Toma asiento Charlotte.

-Claro, por cierto ¿Me podrías dar una copia de esta foto? En verdad no tenía idea de cómo lucia antes.

-Si quieres llévatela- Arnold se inclina para recoger el desorden, tratando de asimilar sus ideas.

-_Es imposible que sea mi hija, lo nuestro fue hace 16 años y ella tiene 14, no da Arnold, no da…-_Piensa.

La clase fue normal en todos los sentidos, ignorando el show que se armo al inicio de la misma.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

En la residencia Johanssen más tarde:

Ashley y Charlie se encontraban jugando con los videojuegos de Asahi, el hijo mayor de Phoebe y Gerald.

-Qué raro es Terminator- dice la chica morena.

-Ni lo digas, ¿de dónde rayos conocerá a Geraldine?

-No tengo ni la más Chelsea idea- responde entre risas, y usaba el término "Chelsea" en sinónimo de P*ta.

-¿Tus papás no sabrán? Después de todo estudiaron con ella.

-Tal vez, ¿Les quieres preguntar?

-Sí, pero más tarde porque tengo una flojera…

-Tú siempre- Dice una hermosa chica de pelirroja cabellera y ojos azules, que no era otra que Chelsea, la que iba entrando a la habitación de Asahi acompañada por él.

-Piojo, salte de mi habitación- ordena el chico a su hermana menor.

-Y te llevas a la reprobada- Agrega Chelsea, refiriéndose a Charlie.

-Deja de decirme reprobada-Charlie lanza bruscamente el control del videojuego, más que dispuesta a pegarle a Chelsea.

-Pues eso eres, que estúpida solo tenias que entregar un maldito trabajo y no lo hiciste.

-No importa, no te diré motivos pero me sorprende lo mal agradecidas que son las personas- Discretamente Charlie mira a Asahi, el que permanecía serio frente a la pequeña discusión.

-Charlie, vámonos, no vale la pena que pelees con ella- Ashley jala a su mejor amiga fuera de la habitación.

-Lo sé Ashley, pero… ¡me da mucho coraje!- Charlie empieza a patalear y a lanzar bufidos de lo enojada que estaba.

-Cálmate, vamos a mi habitación a terminar la tarea, o mejor dicho a empezarla.

-Sí, creo que está bien…- Charlie escucha que abren la puerta y se asoma sobre el barandal mirando bastante sorprendida a la persona que entro- Ashley, mira quien llego…

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- mira igual de sorprendida que su amiga a la persona que había llegado.

**HHHHHHHHH**

A la hora de la comida, todos estaban sentados en la mesa, comiendo, obviamente. Phoebe se encontraba tensa y pendiente hasta de la respiración por parte de Arnold y Charlie.

Chelsea buscaba en su mente alguna forma de hacer enojar a Charlotte y una "brillante" idea llego a su mente:

-¿Saben?- dice Chelsea, haciendo que todos la miren- nunca había comido con animales en la mesa- dice eso y mira a Charlie, esperando que se enoje pero eso no sucedió, si no que una malévola sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la chica.

-¡Dios mío!- grita Charlie- ¡Una zorra que habla!- dicho eso, los adultos se miraron sin saber que hacer o que decir, mientras Ashley reía a carcajadas y Asahi se preparaba mentalmente para lo que seguía…

-¡Cállate gata!- le responde furiosa Chelsea, pues su comentario se le había regresado.

-Soy perra no gata woof woof- le dice de manera grosera Charlie a la pelirroja.

-¡Ya!- grita Gerald poniéndose de pie- ¿No tienen vergüenza? Esta haciendo un escándalo, y Ashley deja de reír.

Cuando Gerald dijo eso, Charlie se levanto de su silla dispuesta a contestarle a Gerald, pero algo mejor se le ocurrió…

-Vergüenza me daría a mi tener a un hijo tan mal agradecido, después de todo lo que hice por ti y no me defiendes delante de esta golfa- dice Charlie.

-No te atreverías a…- Asahi mira a la chica con unos ojos un poco temerosos.

-Si me atrevería, pero como no soy tan ridícula, no lo haré- Dice y sale de la casa, lo siguiente que se escucho fue un auto que salió a toda velocidad de ese lugar.

-Sabia que Helga era grosera, pero nunca me imagine que su hija fuera peor- Dice Arnold bajando la vista decepcionado, y con ese comentario causo que Gerald y Phoebe se miraran con los ojos abiertos ¿Ya se había enterado de que Charlie era hija de Helga?, tenía que suceder tarde o temprano pero no imaginaron que sería tan pronto…

-Tengo que hacer una llamada- Phoebe se levanta de la silla- Con permiso- se retira.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

-¿Helga? Soy yo Phoebe…

**-Si, me di cuenta con el identificador de llamadas ¿Todo en orden?**

-De hecho…

**-¿De hecho…?**

-Paso algo y creo que no te va a gustar…

**-¿Le paso algo a Charlotte? ¿Ella esta bien?**

-Si, si, ella esta bien.

**-¿Entonces qué sucede Pheb's?**

-Júrame que lo tomaras con calma, ¿Hay alguien cerca de ti?

**-¡Criminal! Phoebe lo único que estas logrando es que me asuste**

-Cálmate, ¿Me lo juras?

**-Te lo juro ¿Qué pasa?**

-Ar-Arnold esta aquí…

**-¿Dónde es "aquí"?**

-Lo diré sin rodeos, no me interrumpas por favor…

**-¡Habla Phoebe!**

-Es maestro de español de Charlie, sabe que ella es tu hija y presencio una pelea muy "Pataki" hace algunos segundos.

**-Adiós, tengo que hacer maleta…**

-Pero Hel…

Phoebe no pudo terminar de hablar con Helga por que esta le colgó y probablemente no tendría noticias de ella hasta dentro de mínimo 24 horas…

**HHHHHHHHHH**

2 días después…

El salón de 9° grado estaba en la clase de español (todos los días les tocaba antes del receso, y el viernes a la primera hora, y si, era viernes)

-¿Les gustan las exposiciones?- pregunta Arnold sarcásticamente al grupo.

-Si sabes que no, ¿para qué carajos preguntas?- responde Charlie recostándose sobre su libreta, pues aun estaba media dormida.

-Esas palabras- la mira un poco sorprendido, sabía que era mal hablada pero no conocía hasta donde podía seguir con esa actitud- Bueno, el próximo lunes tienen que hacer una exposición sobre sus familias ¿Preguntas?

-¿Y si no lo hago?- pregunta Ashley, mirándolo indiferente.

-Si no lo hacen van a reprobar el mes- Responde cortante.

-Yo no lo haré- dice Charlie aun acostada y semi-dormida.

-¿Por qué?- Arnold la voltea a ver,

-Con decirte que a mi madre le valgo un cacahuate sexy, no me dan ganas de exponer sobre mi "gran" y estúpida familia- finaliza con sarcasmo.

-¿Sabes Charlie? No me gusta tu actitud y conozco muy bien a tu madre y se que no se tomaría enserio si la llamo para hablar sobre tu actitud, así que quiero que venga tu padre.

-Eso será imposible, créeme- levanta la cabeza y se cruza de brazos.

-¡No me interesa! Y deja de tomar esto como un juego- le grita, provocando que el grupo lo mire asombrado al igual que Charlotte.

-No me grites estúpido- dice eso, ya de pie.

-No sé cómo le aras, o si yo mismo tengo que hacer algo **¡Pero quiero que tu padre este aquí hoy mismo!**

-**¡Yo también!**- Le responde Charlie y sale del salón, tal como lo había hecho hace un par de días en la residencia Johanssen.

-Que malcriada- susurra Arnold.

-Profesor- lo llama Ashley.

-¿Mande?

-No le debió decir eso- dice cabizbaja.

-¿Por qué? Si se lo tenía merecido para ser sincero.

-Pero, la verdad… si yo fuera usted iría a pedirle una disculpa.

-No se merece una disculpa…

-Nunca le debe hablar sobre su papá- Arnold se confundió bastante por el comentario de la hija de su mejor amigo.

-¿Por qué?

-El murió…

Esas palabras le cayeron como agua helada al rubio ¿Qué había hecho? Durante los últimos días había pensado que Helga había sido muy feliz, pero no… se sentía culpable así que sin decir otra palabra salió del salón a buscar a Charlie.

Como era muy temprano, el plantel de primaria estaba vacío, los salones de preparatoria se habían movido al tercer piso ese año, dejando los últimos tres salones en el plantel de secundaria solos y con ayuda del silencio alcanzo a escuchar los casi in audibles sollozos de Charlotte, sigiloso se asomo por la ventana mirando a la chica en la esquina del salón, con un pequeño espejo y hacia algo en sus ojos, mas no alcanzaba a distinguir qué. Arnold permaneció mirando a la chica incluso después de que guardo el espejo junto con otra cosa que no alcanzo a ver que era por la obscuridad. Lo que lo alarmo a entrar fue que Charlie saco algo se su bolso, y eso si alcanzo a ver que era, un cigarrillo.

-¡Suelta eso!- dice Arnold entrando al salón y prendiendo la luz.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- le responde volviendo a guardar el cigarrillo que no había prendido en la cajetilla.

-Porque es malo para tu salud- El rubio le quita la bolsa, después saco la cajetilla y vacio todos los cigarrillos en el cesto de basura que había en el salón, pero al hacer esto toma otro objeto de su bolso sin querer, después de ver el objeto quedo en silencio, y no podía, o mejor dicho no quería voltear a verle los ojos a Charlie, por miedo… Desde que conoció a la chica había visto un brillo raro en sus ojos, eran de un azul tan intenso, incluso mas que los de Helga, los de ella eran azul obscuro algo imposible…

- Siento haber dicho lo que dije- dice Arnold aun sin voltear a ver a Charlie.

-Claro, acepto que yo no tengo la mejor actitud del mundo, perdón.

Arnold se sorprendió tanto por las palabras de Charlie que sin querer la miro, afirmando su mayor temor y aun con una pregunta.

-¿Charlie, te puedo preguntar algo?

-Supongo.

-¿Cu-cuántos años tienes?

-Quince, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Al escuchar eso, lo último que vio el rubio después de los **ojos verdes **de Charlotte fueron mil estrellas de colores.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

**Termine :'D faltando 28 minutos como la otra vez ._. Jajaja soy rara ._.**

**Y quiero aclarar antes que nada que lo que Arnold saco del bolso de Charlotte fue el estuche o como yo les digo "rueditas" donde Charlie traía los circle lens o lentillas como les quieran decir…**

**Hoy no tengo ganitas de hablar :/ bueno bueno -u- gracias por sus reviews! Los amodoro en verdad :'3 y pues fiesta en mi casa B| arrhe, okno ._. bueno pues pues pues…**

**Adios! ClarisaHSM**

**p.d: los amo mucho!**


	4. Nuevo Chico

**La Reina**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_Vengo del fondo oscuro de una noche implacable  
y contemplo los astros con un gesto de asombro.  
Al llegar a tu puerta me confieso culpable  
y una paloma blanca se me posa en el hombro._

Mi corazón humilde se detiene en tu puerta  
con la mano extendida como un viejo mendigo;  
y tu perro me ladra de alegría en la huerta,  
porque, a pesar de todo, sigue siendo mi amigo.

Al fin creció el rosal aquel que no crecía  
y ahora ofrece sus rosas tras la verja de hierro:  
Yo también he cambiado mucho desde aquel día,  
pues no tienen estrellas las noches del destierro.

Quizás tu alma está abierta tras la puerta cerrada;  
pero al abrir tu puerta, como se abre a un mendigo,  
mírame dulcemente, sin preguntarme nada,  
y sabrás que no he vuelto... ¡porque estaba contigo!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Arnold comenzó a abrir los ojos, no podía distinguir nada y lo único que atino a decir fue- ¿Mamá? ¿Eres tú?- con los ojos entre cerrados pudo jurar que era su madre la mujer que tenia frente a él.

La chica solo sonrió y llamo a la enfermera- ¡Señorita Craft Aurora ya despertó!- cuando se alejo un poco, Arnold pudo distinguir que la persona que ahí se encontraba era Charlotte, por su largo cabello y claro, por llamarlo como "La Bella Durmiente"

Una enfermera de edad ya avanzada entro a la enfermería cargando en la mano una bolsa con hielos para el golpe que el rubio tenía en la cabeza debido a la caída que había sufrido - Que bueno que ya despertó señor Shortman, nos tenía preocupados.

Arnold no recordaba claramente lo que había pasado, pero sabía que tenía que ver con Charlie- ¿Cuánto estuve dormido?- pregunta, tratándose de sentar en la cama, pero es la misma enfermera quien lo recuesta de nuevo.

-No puede levantarse aun, descanse unos minutos mas y le aconsejo que después valla a casa, y usted- mira a Charlie- señorita Pataki, alguien la busca en la recepción.

-¿A mí?- pregunta alzando una ceja.

-Así es, creo que será una grata sorpresa- le responde la enfermera, invitándola a salir de la enfermería.

-Eso espero para ser sincera, no ha sido un buen día- dice, mirando fríamente a Arnold mientras abre la puerta de la enfermería para salir.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Charlie apenas dio unos pasos fuera de la enfermería y fue capturada por Ashley-¿Qué te pasa Ashley? Casi me matas de un susto-.

La chica morena no sabía que decirle, así que solo le dio media vuelta para que ella pudiera ver el escándalo que había en la planta baja del colegio. Todos los alumnos de primero de preparatoria (la generación original de Charlie) estaban alrededor de alguien haciendo un gran alboroto- ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta Charlie volviendo a ver a su mejor amiga.

-Sera mejor que tu vayas a averiguarlo…- con esas palabras, Ashley se regreso corriendo a su salón, pues aun no se acababan las clases.

-_Supongo que se trata de la misma persona que me dijo la señorita Craft- _Piensa Charlie, cambiando su rumbo para bajar las escaleras, sin tener la menor idea de quién era esa persona tan misteriosa por la que todo el mundo estaba haciendo un alboroto.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Había alrededor de veinticinco chicos amontonados en medio patio del colegio, gritando, riendo y algunos hasta llorando, entre ellos estaba Asahi Johanssen, quien no se contuvo al ver al chico que durante casi 5 años había sido su mejor amigo frente a él- Pensé que jamás volvería a verte viejo.

Sonriéndole y abrazándolo bruscamente (como solía hacerlo) el chico le contesto- Yo pensé lo mismo, pero ya sabes todo sea por darle la contra a mi madre.

Charlie alcanzo a escuchar eso último, tardo un par de segundos en asimilarlo tanto por las palabras como por la persona que lo decía. Para cuando el abrazo termino, la chica de los aparentes ojos azules encontró las palabras correctas, con la boca amarga y un sentimiento de furia mezclada con coraje que sentía contra esa persona, se decidió a hablar…

-¿Aun tienes el cinismo de llamarla "mi madre"?- con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fuertemente fruncido continuo- Ella ya no se refiere a ti como su hijo ¿Lo sabías?

El chico de blanca cabellera (producto de la decoloración) volteo con poco interés a la persona que estaba detrás de él. Si que había cambiado en dos años, la última vez que Charlie lo había visto tenía el cabello castaño, era más bajo y no vestía tan bien como ahora, con una camisa de botones blanca y un chaleco negro, un pantalón del mismo tono, un poco rudo, pero reflejaba a la perfección su personalidad.

-Gracias Charlie, gracias por mantenerme al tanto de las decisiones que **esa mujer **ha tomado- dice con un tono sarcástico, parecía que no le interesaba pero en el fondo "esa mujer" como él la llamaba, era una de sus mayores preocupaciones- Por cierto, me da gusto verte

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo- dice, aun retándolo con la mirada.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Un sumamente confundido Arnold conducía con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y más de una pregunta sin respuesta a su casa, pero sabía que ahí no encontraría nada además del descanso, pero ¿Podía descansar en esa situación?

Una vez que arribo a la vieja casa de huéspedes, donde vivía mientras terminaban su nueva residencia, toco la puerta puesto que no llevaba llave y al darse cuenta de que al parecer no se encontraba nadie volteo hacia ambos lados asegurándose de que ninguna persona viera y por debajo del tapete saco una llave de repuesto para este tipo de casos.

Una vez que el rubio entro y dejo su maletín en una mesa se dirigió a su habitación dispuesto a seguir las recomendaciones de la enfermera, pero cuando subía las escaleras la voz de su padre lo detuvo…

-¿Arnold, eres tú?- pregunta el anciano que rodeaba los 70 años. Ahora, a diferencia de 30 años atrás, luce su cabello blanco y un cuerpo delgado tal como lucia su padre, el abuelo "Steely Phil"

Regresando de las escaleras, Arnold camina junto a su padre- Si papá, me enferme y regrese temprano- le comenta, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Es grave?- pregunta, preocupándose un poco.

-No, nada importante…

Un silencio se creó en la habitación hasta que Arnold se levanto dispuesto a seguir su camino, pero de nuevo la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

-Llamo Cristal, me pregunto que si irías por Derek hoy.

Sintiendo un sentimiento de culpa Arnold reviso su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya tenía más de una hora de retraso para ir por su hijo como se lo había prometido.

Derek era hijo de Arnold y Cristal, una bella chica que conoció en San Lorenzo cuando fue a buscar a sus padres. Cristal ayudo mucho a Arnold en su búsqueda y en algún momento del viaje se convirtieron en algo más que amigos, después se casaron y tuvieron a Derek, sin embargo un par de años después se separaron.

-Lo había olvidado… enseguida me cambio y voy por el- Dice Arnold, corriendo por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Asahi y "el chico nuevo" caminaban por el centro comercial rumbo al cine, por lo general entraban a ver películas infantiles y no precisamente porque les gustaran, si no que entraban y gritaban durante la película comentarios un poco "Fuertes" para arruinarle la película a los niños, lo que menos les importaba era perder su derecho a volver a entrar al cine.

-¿Cuál quieres entrar a ver?- pregunta Asahi, contemplando las opciones que ahí estaban.

-Leí que esta- señala un cartel- es bastante ridícula, "Los Zombies Dinosaurios Viajan Al Futuro" ¿Qué dices?

-Me parece perfecto.

Ya con una decisión tomada caminan hacia la taquilla para comprar los boletos, sin saber que un par de chicas los espiaban.

-¡Ashley! Pudiste haber recogido tu cabello, creo que es un poco llamativo ¿Y si nos descubren?- Regaña Charlie a su mejor amiga, que se encuentra escondida entre unas platas junto a ella.

-Lo dice la chica que viene vestida completamente de negro y con peluca azul, eres toda una genio Charlotte, te van a robar los rusos- Responde con sarcasmo mientras recoge su extremadamente rizado cabello, que heredo de su padre.

-Guarda silencio- sentencia Charlie.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Arnold se encuentra fuera de la casa de la que un día fue su esposa, toca la puerta y como respuesta recibió un- ¡Ya voy!- por parte de Cristal.

-Hola Cristal- responde brindándole una linda sonrisa, a pesar de que fuesen divorciados llevaban una buena relación más que nada para no lastimar a su hijo- Siento la demora, tuve un problema y se me hizo un poco tarde.

-No te preocupes Arnold, enseguida llamo a Derek- Responde, invitándolo a pasar.

Cristal subió las escaleras de su casa, pensando que su hijo estaba en su cuarto, pero el ya había bajado al patio para jugar y cuando Arnold llego corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Papá! Pensé que no vendrías- Derek corrió junto a Arnold y le dio un largo abrazo.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Yo no sería capaz de eso Soldado Shortman- dice eso ultimo poniendo una mano en su frente, saludándolo como lo hacen los soldados.

El pequeño de 6 años imito el saludo de Arnold, después sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar.

Cristal bajo las escaleras de nuevo dispuesta a buscar a su hijo en alguna otra parte de la casa, pero no fue necesario cuando lo vio junto a Arnold- ¿Dónde te habías metido pequeño?- le pregunta Cristal a Derek pasando una mano por sus dorados rizos.

-Estaba jugando atrás con Myhe- Responde Derek a la pregunta de su madre, abrazándose aun más a Arnold.

-¿Quién es "Myhe"?- pregunta Arnold a Cristal.

-Su amigo imaginario- responde, recibiendo una mirada de reproche de su hijo- lo siento, quise decir de su amigo 100% real.

-Claro- Dice Arnold entre risas, si que se parecía a él, siempre imaginando nuevas aventuras divertidas, era una lástima que no tenía amigos para compartirlas ya que todos se habían quedado en San Lorenzo- Bien, yo creo que mejor nos vamos, no nos queremos perder la función.

-¡Sí! Yo quiero ir a ver "Los Zombies Dinosaurios Viajan Al Futuro"- Derek brinca de los brazos de Arnold y corre por su mochila donde llevaba lo necesario para pasar el fin de semana en la casa de huéspedes.

-Entonces ¿lo llevo a la escuela el lunes y tu lo recoges? Digo, para no confundirnos como la última vez- pregunta el rubio a Cristal, pues el lunes pasado ambos fueron a recoger al niño.

Con un suave cabeceo, la mujer de castaño cabello le da respuesta positiva a Arnold, después captura a su hijo en brazos y se despide de él con un par de besos.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

-Dos entradas para "Los Zombies Dinosaurios Viajan Al Futuro"- Le pide Charlie al chico con cara de pocos amigos que está detrás de la taquilla.

-Charlie, no sé que tanto estés planeando pero creo que no es bueno- Ashley le dice a su amiga, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Crees o estás segura? Mejor no abras la boca- le responde groseramente recogiendo los boletos que el chico le extendía de mala gana- Si no te gusta tu trabajo busca otro, pones a la gente de mal humor- le dice Charlie al vendedor, y solo recibió como respuesta un "lindo" saludo por parte del chico con su dedo medio.

Ashley y Charlie caminaron juntas hasta llegar a la sala donde estaban Asahi y su amigo, mientras un adulto con cabeza de balón y su hijo se acercaban a la taquilla para comprar sus boletos.

-Buenos días, ¿Me podría dar dos boletos para "Los Zombies Dinosaurios Viajan Al Futuro"?- pregunta a Arnold, mientras detiene con la mano derecha una de las pequeñas manos de su hijo.

Sin hablar, el taquillero imprimió dos boletos y recibió el dinero de Arnold- Sala 3…

-Gracias- El cabeza de balón toma ambos boletos y se acerca a la dulcería para comprar palomitas y otros dulces que su hijo quisiera.

Al mismo tiempo Asahi y el otro chico salieron de la sala rumbo a la dulcería- Demonios Asahi, ¿Cómo se nos olvido comprar cosas para lanzar?

Entre risas el moreno le da una palmada en la espalda a su amigo- Ya lo sé…- Caminan un poco mas y llegan a la dulcería del cine donde Derek posa sus ojos en el chico de blanco cabello.

Este chico no pasa por alto la acción del pequeño y le saca la lengua, pone los ojos bizcos y frunce el ceño asustando a Derek, el cual grito, provocando que el chico de blanco cabello regrese a su posición original riéndose junto con Asahi.

Arnold al escuchar el llanto de su pequeño rápido se inclino para ver que le pasaba- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunta Arnold a Derek, el cual pronto habla como pájaro.

-¡Ese chico me asusto!- dice mientras apunta al alto joven.

-¿Yo?- finge inocencia- Claro que no, yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así.

Arnold sintió coraje contra ese chico, no sabía quién era, ni como se llamaba pero reconoció a la persona que lo acompañaba-¿Asahi?- pregunta Arnold al hijo de su mejor amigo, el cual al darse cuenta de quién era el padre del niño al que asustaron se puso un poco tenso.

-Hola señor Shortman, que coincidencia hahaha- dice muriendo de nervios- no sabía que tuviera hijos.

-Sí, el es mi hijo Derek, y respecto a ti- apunta al joven que asusto a su hijo- No deberías ser tan malo, te puede traer muchos problemas.

-¿Cómo cuales?- le pregunta retándolo con la mirada.

**Why, you wanna tell me how to live my life?****  
****Who, are you to tell me if it's black or white?**

**¿Por qué quieres decirme cómo vivir mi vida?****  
****¿Quién eres para decirme si es negro o blanco?**

Esa mirada Arnold la reconocería en cualquier parte, en cualquier par de ojos, esa mirada tan llena de rabia, coraje, furia que con la menor provocación podía salir a flote.

**Mama, can you hear me, try to understand.****  
****Innocence is the difference between a boy and a man.**

**Mamá, ¿puedes oírme? Intenta entender.****  
****Es la inocencia la diferencia entre un niño y un hombre?**

-¿Me vas a responder hoy, o tengo que hacer cita con tu secretaria para que me respondas otro día?- Pregunta sarcástico el chico del cabello blanco.

**My daddy lived the lie, its just the price that he paid****  
****Sacrificed his life, just slave it away**

**Mi papi vivió la mentira, es el precio que pagó.****  
****Sacrificó su vida, solamente trabajando como un esclavo.**

-_Esos ojos, ese sarcasmo, esa maldad en su mirada, es una locura pero tal vez…_-Piensa Arnold sin apartar la vista de su contrincante.

**Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto****  
****It gets me through the night****  
****I ain't gonna do what I don't want to****  
****I'm gonna live my life**

**Oh, si hay algo con que me quedo,****  
****Me atrapa en la noche.****  
****No voy a hacer lo que no quiero.****  
****Voy a vivir mi vida.**

-¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones, cabezón?- pregunta de nuevo, en el mismo tono.

**Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice****  
****Standing on the ledge, show the wind how to fly**

**Brillando como un diamante, rodando con los dados,****  
****Parándome en la cornisa, mostrarle al viento cómo volar.**

-¿Eres pariente de…- Antes de que Arnold pudiera articular palabra es interrumpido por un gran estruendo que provenía de la entrada de las salas.

-¡Charlie! Te dije que tuvieras cuidado- Se queja Ashley, poniéndose de pie y ayudando a su amiga a levantarse del piso- ¿A quién se le ocurre usar tacones para espiar?

**The world gets in my face****  
****I say, Have A Nice Day****  
****Have A Nice Day**

**Cuando el mundo se viene a mi cara****  
****Digo, que tengas un buen día,****  
****Que tengas un buen día.**

-¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos?- pregunta Asahi, acercándose a su hermana y a Charlie.

-Es un país libre- responde poniendo las manos en su cintura y fingiendo desinterés,

-Frases celebres de Geraldine Pataki volumen I- Dice con sarcasmo el acompañante del moreno.

-¿Y tú que sabes idiota?- dice en tono más agresivo Charlie, a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara a ese chico- ¡No permitiré que hables así de **mi madre**.

**Take a look around you, look it's what he sees****  
****We're living in a broken home of hopes and dreams**

**Echa una mirada alrededor tuyo, mira lo que él ve.****  
****Estamos viviendo en un destrozado hogar de esperanzas y sueños.**

-Ahora si la quieres ¿Por qué será?- pregunta con sarcasmo- ¡Ya lo sé! Herencia, herencia everywhere.

-Ni que fuera tú, además faltan muchísimos años para que Geraldine pueda darme solo a mí su herencia.

**Let me be the first to shake ya helping hand****  
****Everybody, pray enough to take a stand**

**Déjame ser el primero en echar una mano.****  
****Todos, rueguen lo suficiente para resistir.**

-En primer lugar, creo que esos "muchísimos años" no van a ser tantos, y en segundo la herencia te pertenece tanto a ti como a mí, a final de cuentas **yo también soy su hijo.**

**I knocked on every door, on every dead end street****  
****Looking for forgiveness****  
****What's left to believe?**

**Golpeé en cada puerta, en cada calle sin salida,****  
****Buscando el perdón,****  
****¿Qué queda por creer?**

-¡Tu decidiste no serlo más! Le rompiste el corazón, tomaste tus maletas y te fuiste de la casa cuando tenías 13 años así que no te atrevas a llamarme mala hija.

Arnold veía y escuchaba cada palabra con la boca tan abierta como sus ojos, no quería que Derek presenciara esa pelea, pero el tampoco que se quería quedar con la duda,

**Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto****  
****It gets me through the night**

**Oh, si hay algo con que me quedo,****  
****Me atrapa en la noche.**

-Pero sabes per-fec-ta-men-te el motivo por el que me fui- le responde de mala gana, tomándola por los hombros como implorando que se callara.

**I ain't gonna do what I don't want to****  
****I'm gonna live my life**

**No voy a hacer lo que no quiero.****  
****Voy a vivir mi vida.**

Arnold no podía seguir con eso, asa que tomo a Derek y se fue de ese lugar, prefería que su hijo que aun lloraba por la broma de uno de los interlocutores de esa pelea no presenciara ese escándalo.

-¡Papi! ¿No vamos a ver la película?- pregunta Derek, llorando en el hombro de su padre.

-Te prometo que mañana te traigo a verla, pero hoy mejor vamos a ir con tus abuelos que mueren por verte.

**Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice****  
****Standing on the ledge, show the wind how to fly**

**Brillando como un diamante, rodando con el dado,****  
****Parándome en la cornisa, mostrarle al viento cómo volar.**

-¡No era justificación suficiente! Sabes per-fec-ta-men-te que no fue su culpa.

**The world gets in my face****  
****I say, Have A Nice Day****  
****Have A Nice Day**

**Cuando el mundo se viene a mi cara****  
****Digo, que tengas un buen día,****  
****Que tengas un buen día.**

-¿Sabes? No quiero hablar de esto ni aquí, ni ahora- dándose media vuelta corre hacia la salida del cine, siendo seguido por Asahi.

**Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto****  
****It gets me through the night****  
****I ain't gonna do what I don't want to****  
****I'm gonna live my life****  
****Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice****  
****Standing on the ledge, show the wind how to fly****  
****The world gets in my face****  
****I say, Have A Nice Day****  
****Have A Nice Day****  
****Have A Nice Day**

**Oh, si hay algo con que me quedo,****  
****Me atrapa en la noche.****  
****No voy a hacer lo que no quiero.****  
****Voy a vivir mi vida.****  
****Brillando como un diamante, rodando con el dado,****  
****Parándose en la cornisa, mostrarle al viento cómo volar.****  
****Cuando el mundo se viene a mi cara****  
****Digo, que tengas un buen día,****  
****Que tengas un buen día.**

**Que tengas un buen día.**

-¡Charles!- es lo último que Charlie grita antes de perderlo de vista.

Charles corre a toda velocidad por el centro comercial, ni siquiera Asahi, el chico mas deportista del colegio, lo pudo atrapar.

**The world keeps trying, to drag me down****  
****Ive gotta raise my hands to stand my ground****  
****Well I say, Have A Nice Day****  
****Have A Nice Day****  
****Have A Nice Day**

**Cuando el mundo sigue intentando agobiarme,****  
****Tengo que levantar mis manos, voy a persistir.****  
****Entonces digo, que tengas un buen día,****  
****Que tengas un buen día,****  
****Que tengas un buen día.**

Arnold camina tranquilamente a su carro con su pequeño en brazos, Derek ya había dejado de llorar, sin embargo Arnold aun no estaba completamente tranquilo, tenía que hablar con Helga lo más pronto posible.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

En Paris una chica de larga y castaña cabellera da vueltas como loca por toda la habitación donde se encuentra ella y uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Michael, ¡tengo que ir! No me puedo arriesgar a que Arnoldo descubra que Charlie, es su… ya sabes.

-¿Su hija?

-¡Sí! Eso creo que tomare el siguiente vuelo a Hillwood ¿Me acompañas?- pregunta acercándosele.

-Geraldine, Geraldine, sabes que te quiero pero tengo una cita mañana con Bruce- Le responde mientras sus mejillas se colorean de un color rojo.

-Te comprendo, entonces voy sola como siempre, tu nunca me apoyas en nada- dice en tono dramático fingiendo tristeza.

-Mademoiselle Geraldine , sait que j'aime, mais j'aime plus à Bruce.

-Cierra la boca y ayúdame a empacar bucko.

-Nunca cambiaras.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

**Chanchanchanchan B| ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que le haya gustado :'D sentía que como tenia más de un mes sin publicar les debía algo un poco más "largo" y aquí esta ^.^ :D**

**En verdad les agradezco mucho mucho mucho sus reviews, su favs y sus follows, me hacen seguir cuerda :'3 los amo en verdad aunque parezca mentira, la razón por la que no contesto todos los reviews es por que se me olvida si ya los había respondido y me quedo de .-.?**

**Bueno con amor: ClarisaHSM! ñ_n**

**P.D: La canción es "Have A Nice Day" de Bon Jovi (Grrr)**


	5. ¡Subelo Alto!

**La Reina**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_Cerraste los ojos y tu mundo se hizo trizas,_

_Buscaste el fuego pero solo encontraste cenizas._

_Entre las sombras encontraste su luz,_

_Más ya no se escuchaba su risa._

_Sin la menor preocupación tomaste tu maleta_

_Le sonreíste amargamente por última vez_

_Y te diste media vuelta._

_Pero es hora de la venganza,_

_Toma tu vida y cuídala de cualquier amenaza._

_Ahora estas solo en este mundo de locos,_

_No trates de reparar los corazones que ya están rotos._

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"_¡Mamá, no me dejes aquí! Te prometo que jamás volveré a hacer algo así, pero por favor no me dejes ¡Quiero irme contigo!"_

"_Mi amor, tienes que entender que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, esto me duele más a mí que a ti, te juro que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estarás de nuevo con tu hermana y conmigo"_

"_Si me dejas aquí jamás te lo perdonare ¡Jamás!"_

"_Lo siento…"_

-¡Charles! ¿Qué demonios te sucede? Pensé que te habías…- Reclama Asahi, sacando de sus pensamientos a su amigo, mientras el trataba de recuperar el aliento que había perdido con la carrera, pero al ver la cara de su amigo, la cual reflejaba una amarga pena, se detuvo para sentarse a su lado y tratar de ayudarlo, después de todo eran prácticamente hermanos a pesar de la distancia que habían tenido en los últimos años- ¿Estás bien?

Charles no contesto nada, dando a entender a Asahi que no quería responder algo que evidentemente el ya sabía volviéndose a hundir en sus viejos recuerdos de uno de los días más tristes de su corta vida…

_Flashback_

-¡Mama, por favor regresa! No me dejes aquí, no puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto…- Dice entre sollozos un pequeño de ocho años que había sido llevado a un reformatorio juvenil por sus malas conductas.

La madre del pequeño, una rubia de nombre Helga solo suspiro y no miro atrás, aunque le rompiera en mil pedazos el alma ver sufrir así a su hijo por su culpa, pero era inaceptable todo lo que había hecho y sin razón alguna, o al menos eso creía ella…

-¡Mama!- volvió a insistir el niño que con cada paso que daba Helga lo hacía llorar más y más- ¡No te puedes ir sin mí, no puedo vivir sin ti! ¡Mami!

La rubia apenas salió de a vista de su hijo y se lanzo contra la primera cosa que pudiera mantenerla de pie mientras sentía como su corazón se le salía por la garganta, y sin darse cuenta había chocado contra un hombre que cambiaría su vida.

_Fin Del Flashback_

Charles levanto la vista y miro que su inseparable amigo estaba ahí, sentado esperando en silencio para que él se sintiera mejor, sin duda alguna, ese era un verdadero amigo al que jamás dejaría ir o con el que jamás se pelearía no importa que tan fuerte fuera el motivo.

Suspiro lentamente y se puso de pie- ¿Nos vamos?

Con una sonrisa en su rostro por ver a su amigo un poco mejor, aunque sabía que no lo estaba del todo, se levanto y lo siguió.

-¿Sabes que sería una buena idea para un sábado en la noche?- Pregunto Asahi, quien solo recibió un suave cabeceo como respuesta negativa de parte de Charles- ¡Una fiesta! Ya sabes, para festejar que regresaste, con una llamada todo queda organizado para mañana mismo ¿Qué dices?

Charles suspiro y lo miro- ¿Y quién la organizara? No creo que un hada mágica aparezca y arregle todo para mañana en la noche.

-Un hada mágica en general tal vez no, pero el hada madrina de las fiestas si, tiene nombre y apellido- dijo sacando su celular y buscando a un contacto.

-¿Y de quién se trata?- Pregunto el chico de cabello blanco.

-Glerys Gamelthorpe- Respondió Asahi deteniendo su paso para hablar en calma con la mencionada- ¡Hola Glerys!... Sí, soy Asahi, Oye ¿Recuerdas a Charles Pataki?... El hermano de Charlotte, pues no sé si sepas que regreso hoy y los chicos le queríamos organizar una fiesta para mañana ¿Qué dices, nos ayudas?... Es muy amable de tu parte… ¿Entonces seria en tu casa? Si, si, está bien, gracias,… entonces nos vemos mañana en la noche- Guardo su teléfono con una placentera sonrisa- Todo listo hermano.

Charles no pudo guardar la risa al mirar lo rápido que organizo todo para una fiesta- ¿Otra enamorada?- dijo aun entre risas.

-Ya sabes cómo es esto- respondió con un tono de egocentrismo- te puedo mencionar diez en este momento si quieres…

-¡El codiciado soltero de la ciudad ha hablado!- grito Charles dando de brincos.

-"Soltero" no tanto ¿Recuerdas a Chelsea?

-mmm, ¿Shortman, algo así era su apellido cierto?

-Sí, ella es la chica más afortunada del mundo por tenerme- dijo, siguiendo su tono ego centrista que hacía en broma, pero sinceramente la chica que lograra tener una relación seria con Asahi Johanssen, sí que tenía que tener un encanto especial- es sobrina del maestro de español, con el estúpido que discutiste en el cine.

-hahaha, llámame imbécil pero creo que lo conozco, aunque no recuerdo de donde…

-El nos dará clases, y créeme que es un bobo de primera ¡Para que sea amigo de mis papás!

-¿Llamas bobos a tus padres?

-Me han conocido dos o tres novias y a mi casa han ido más de cincuenta, viejo.

-Bobos sin dudarlo, creo que es la edad…

-Tal vez…- Asahi se miro los pies pero después volvió a subir la cara- ¿Me podrías dar una buena razón por la que tienes el cabello blanco y con ese corte? Pareces homosexual.

Charles aclaro su garganta- Soy modelo en Corea ¿No te lo había comentado?

-¿Tu eres modelo?- dijo en medio de un ataque masivo de risa.

-Y más de 100 chicas han ido a mi casa- respondió mientras se acercaba a una nevería que estaba en el centro comercial.

-¿Hablas coreano?

-Myeon- "Si" en Coreano- ¿Tú hablas japonés o me falla la memoria?

-Baai- "Si" en japonés.

-Watashi mo nihongo o hanasu- "Yo también hablo japonés"

-Anata wa doko o manabimashita ka?- "¿Dónde aprendiste?

-Watashi wa Kankoku ni idō suru mae ni Nihon ni sunde ita- "Viví en Japon antes de mudarme a Corea"

-Hajiman tto hangug-eo jogeum aljyo- "Pero también sé un poco de coreano"- Ok, viejo ya asustamos a la linda señorita de la nevería- dijo Asahi, coqueteándole a la chica.

-Ni quien te soporte.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

**Sábado**

-¡Papá! Mi abuelita ya termino el desayuno- Grito Derek, terminando de despertar a Arnold, el cual se encontraba en su cuarto, que ahora era uno de los del largo pasillo dejándole así su cuarto de techo de cristal a su hijo, aunque algunas veces entre semana cuando Derek no se encontraba, dormía en ese cuarto.

-¡Enseguida bajo!- respondió el rubio poniéndose una bata roja sobre su fina pijama color azul.

Arnold camino al baño que se encontraba en ese cuarto, abrió la llave del agua fría y mojo su rostro, tratando de lucir un poco mejor, ya que las ojeras que tenia no lo dejarían mentir. La noche anterior apenas había podido dormir pensando en que tal vez Charlotte fuera su hija, además de que apenas entendía que Charlotte tuviera un hermano, si era así, tenía que ser menor o su mellizo. Y ni que decir de las palabras que el chico había dicho _"__creo que esos "muchísimos años" no van a ser tantos" _¿A qué se refería? No, lo que él pensaba no podía ser verdad…

Después de secar su rostro, que a pesar de estar cerca de los 40, lucia muy joven, se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a bajar a desayunar pero una notificación que había llegado a su tableta le cambio el rumbo…

_Glerys Gamelthorpe publico en Colegio De Hillwood "Hoy fiesta en mi casa a las 7:30 p.m., con motivo del regreso de Charles…"_

Con un simple toque Arnold abrió la notificación para ver la publicación completa:

_Hoy fiesta en mi casa a las 7:30 p.m., con motivo del regreso de Charles Pataki, amigos y conocidos ¡Todos están invitados!_

_¡No falten!_

Arnold suspiro, así era, Charlotte tenía un hermano mellizo (ya que estaba en el grupo con Asahi y Glerys, ambos sus alumnos).

-¿Hijo?- se escucho tras la puerta- Tu madre, Derek y yo te estamos esperando ¿Todo en orden?- pregunto Miles.

-Si papá, ya voy- respondió dejando la tableta a un lado y saliendo de la habitación, encontrándose a su padre en las escaleras.

-¿Por qué no bajabas?- le pregunto el anciano.

-Estaba revisando algo, ¿Puedes creer que mis alumnos no pueden vivir una semana sin salir de fiesta?

-Son los jóvenes de ahora, siempre les dan lo que quieren, se están volviendo muy groseros.

-¿Sabías que tengo una alumna que tiene hojas para reportes especiales? Eso es el colmo.

-¡Papá! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- grito Derek, poniéndose al frente de la escalera con un tierno bigote de chocolate producido por su malteada.

-Estaba haciendo algo importante- respondió Arnold con una sincera sonrisa, pues el pequeño era demasiado carismático como para no producir ese tipo de reacción en la gente que lo conocía.

-¿Mas importante que el desayuno?- pregunto Stella, la que también se había acercado al ver que estaban en una interesante platica- ¡Derek! Mira nada mas como tienes la cara- se acerco y con una servilleta le quito el bigote de chocolate y otras manchas que tenia de comida en la cara al pequeño.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

**-¿Phoebe, donde estas? Tengo un rato esperándote en el aeropuerto.**

-Ya casi llegamos Helga, hay un tráfico de lo peor.

**-¿llegamos? ¿Con quién vienes?**

-Vengo con Gerald, en un segundo allá estamos.

**-Está bien, por favor no te tardes mucho.**

Helga guardo su teléfono y miro con nostalgia la ciudad que guardaba la mayor parte de sus buenos momentos y un doloroso recuerdo del día más triste de su vida. Sentía mucho frio y miedo, estaba sola y temía voltear y encontraste frente a frente con él.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡No creo lo que veo!- escucho Helga una voz femenina detrás de ella, con un rápido movimiento se dio media vuelta y miro a una mujer de cabello castaño y rizado que se ventilaba con la mano derecha sin saber muy bien que decir- ¿Eres la modelo Geraldine, cierto?

Un poco más tranquila, Helga suspiro y con un suave cabeceo dio respuesta positiva- Así es.

-Mucho gusto- dijo la mujer extendiéndole la mano- me llamo Cristal Talley, admiradora suya y de todas las creaciones de Michael Franchet.

-Muchas gracias- dijo, respondiéndole el saludo.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamo dando de brincos- no sabía que estarías en la ciudad ¿me puedo tomar una foto contigo?

-Pues- Helga reviso su celular, y miro que aun no pasaban ni dos minutos de la llamada de Phoebe- Supongo que sí-.

Decir que Cristal estaba emocionada no era nada a comparación de lo que en verdad sentía- ¡Mis amigas no podrán creerlo!- saco su cámara y se acerco a "Geraldine", tomo la foto y después comprobó que se había guardado- ¿Me das tu autógrafo?

-hahaha, esto es raro ¿Sabes? Tenía años sin venir a esta ciudad- comento mientras firmaba una libreta que Cristal le había extendido.

-¿Habías venido antes? Yo me mude hace dos años cuando me divorcie y así era más fácil todo el asunto de la custodia.

-De hecho, esta es mi ciudad natal, hasta que tuve 23 años me fui de aquí.

-Wow ¿Esta es tu ciudad natal? No lo sabía, eso es algo realmente…

-¡Helga! Aquí estas- grito Phoebe a Helga, interrumpiendo a la mujer que le hablaba, sin distinguir quién era- te llame un par de veces ¿No sentiste el telefo…- se detuvo en seco al ver con quien había estado conversando.

-¡Phoebe!- Helga se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga, quien aún seguía en shock.

-¿Phoebe, conoces a Geraldine?- pregunto Cristal al mirar como Helga abrasaba a la oriental.

Helga se separo de Phoebe- ¿Ustedes se conocen?- pregunto Helga, extrañada.

-Sí, si nos conocemos- respondió lo más amable que pudo la oriental- Helga, tenemos que irnos.

-Está bien- Helga tomo su maleta y se giro a Cristal- me dio mucho gusto conocerte- dicho eso comenzó a caminar junto a su amiga.

-¡Igualmente!- grito Cristal, sacudiendo su mano.

Unos metros más adelante, donde Phoebe y Helga caminaban- ¿De dónde la conoces?- le pregunta la chica de la castaña cabellera a su mejor amiga.

-uhmm- Phoebe buscaba una coartada- Es la ex esposa de un amigo de Gerald ¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada, solo que es un poco histérica ¿cierto?

-De hecho, creo que ella y Ar…- se quedo en shock, al igual que Helga, había hablado de mas- creo que ella y… ¡Armando! Siempre se me olvida su nombre, hehe, se divorciaron por ese motivo.

-Claro- se puso unos lentes de sol, pareciendo toda una celebridad al hacerlo.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

-¿Qué opinas de este traje?- Pregunta Charles a Asahi, el que va saliendo del vestidor con un fino traje azul de terciopelo.

-Y si quieres también píntate el cabello y las cejas azules ¡Es demasiado viejo!- le respondió sarcástico Asahi el que jugaba con su consola de videojuegos- Aun es muy temprano como para comenzar a buscar ropa, te aseguro que ni siquiera Glerys ha comenzado a arreglarse aun.

-hahaha, que gracioso, pero si no lo sabes solo estoy buscando algo, creo que toda mi ropa es así de extravagante.

-Lo que ayer traías puesto no era tan llamativo- le comenta, aun embobado en su juego.

-Por que ayer viaje, no quería llamar la atención- le respondió mientras sacaba un montón de ropa de su maleta- Ayúdame con algo, la moda de aquí es diferente.

Asahi apenas vio de reojo toda la ropa que su amigo traía y casi se queda ciego de tantos colores tan fuertes- ¿Hablas enserio? Digo ¿seguro que no eres gay?- se levanta de su lugar y se acerca a su amigo.

-100% seguro, ahora ¡Ayúdame con esto!

-Pues…- comienza a buscar algo entre la ropa- estrellas, lentejuelas, brillos, demasiados colores neón juntos, ¿Unas mallas con huesos? Estoy seguro de que Ashley tiene unos iguales- sigue buscando- esto podría ser- saca unos jeans negros- y con esta camiseta blanca ¿ves? Es algo sencillo.

-¡Es aburrido!- reclamo, buscando entre la ropa algo mas para "complementar el look"- esta chaqueta.

Asahi rodo los ojos al mismo tiempo que tomaba la chaqueta y la lanzaba junto al resto de la ropa- Esta está mejor- le entrego un saco de vestir gris con cuadros negros.

-Pero este va con el pantalón que tiene el mismo estampado.

-Créeme hermano, es demasiado si te pones un pantalón igual a ese saco ¡Y déjame jugar!- se acostó de nuevo en su cama y reanudo su juego.

-Todos visten así en Corea, bueno, los famosos así lo hacemos- le respondió sentándose en el sillón del amplio cuarto.

-¿Famoso? Me quedan muchas preguntas respecto de tu "trabajo" ¿modelo? No crees que es un poco "femenino"- dijo mientras hacia una extraña mueca tratando de esconderse de los zombies en su juego.

-Digamos que no, es solo ponerse ropa diferente, caminar un par de metros mientras te toman fotos y después ¡Boom! Mucho dinero y chicas detrás de ti- se pone de pie otra vez para guardar su ropa- Además, si mejoro mi pronunciación tal vez pueda entrar a una boyband ¿sabes qué significa eso?- al no recibir respuesta, siguió- significa que triplicare mis ingresos, seré famoso y un montón de chicas me seguirán. Deberías intentarlo, aprovecha que ya tienes los ojos rasgados amigo…

-Ni en sueños pintaría mi cabello, no usare ridículos trajes, no me maquillaría y finalmente, no cantaría esas estupideces ¿Entiendes?- le respondió secamente, pausando su juego- conozco de que se trata todo eso, ¿Crees que Ashley no los escucha? Todos tienen el cabello pintado como tú, y se delinean los ojos hasta las orejas.

-No todos hacen esos, quizás los que tu hermana escucha pero hay muchos que no lo hacen.

-Sí, si lo que sea, mejor me voy a bañar…- se levanto y desconecto le consola- ¿Puedes cuidar de que Ashley no se venga a jugar? La pequeña pulga me borro los avances y tenía el mayor record de matanza de zombies.

-Seguro- cerró su maleta y miro a un lado donde estaba la ropa que usaría, suspiro con cansancio- Me voy a ver muy descolorido, aunque…

-No me digas nada- sale de la habitación- ¡No hagas locuras!- grito desde atrás de la puerta.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

-¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios!- Charlotte lanzaba vestidos de su armario como loca, asustando así a la ama de llaves de su casa- ¿¡Donde esta mi vestido morado!? ¿Sabes a cual me refiero Katherine?- pregunto a la mujer de unos 40 y algo años que había sido como una madre para ella en los últimos años.

-¿El vestido morado de chiffon?- sugirió, levantando del suelo toda la ropa que Charlotte había tirado.

-No- dijo más calmada- el vestido morado de tul que tiene como flores en la tela.

-¡Me lo hubieras dicho antes!- exclamo, dejando caer la ropa de nuevo al suelo, abrió el closet que estaba enfrente de el que Charlotte había estado buscando, y como si fuera magia, el vestido que Charlie quería estaba ahí, era el primero de muchos- ¿Este es cierto?

La cara de la chica se ilumino y corrió a abrazar a Katherine- ¡Si, ese era! Gracias- tomo el vestido, y con desesperación salió corriendo del vestidor.

-Niña, niña, niña, no tienes nada en común con tu madre- pensó la ama de llaves y comenzó a levantar la ropa.

…

-¡Roger! Llama a la residencia Johanssen y pide hablar con Ashley, después me pasas la llamada por favor- pidió fugazmente a una de las personas de servicio que había en la casa.

-Esta bien Charlie, cálmate niña, aun tienes dos largas horas, todo va a estar bien y será una buena fiesta- dijo para sí misma Charlotte, mirándose en el espejo y haciendo una mueca de desagrado- ¿¡A quien rayos engaño!? Soy un maldito adefesio…- grito, tocándose la cara y jalando su castaño y largo cabello.

-Señorita Pataki, Ashley Johanssen está en el teléfono- informo Roger desde atrás de la puerta.

-¡Muchas gracias!- agradeció, respiro un poco y después tomo el teléfono- Hola Ashley ¿Estas lista para la fiesta?

**-De hecho me estoy comenzando a arreglar, no encuentro mis leggins de huesos ¿Y tu como vas?**

-También me estoy comenzando a arreglar, por cierto ¿Charles esta en tu casa? Quiero hablar con él antes de la fiesta, ya sabes, para disculparme por lo de anoche.

**-Sí, aquí durmió.**

-Bueno, paso por ustedes y aprovecho para hablar con él, ¿Qué dices?

**-Claro, yo les aviso a los cerebros de mocos ¿recuerdas cuando les pusimos así?**

-Como olvidarlo… bueno, te llamo cuando valla por ustedes, me tengo que arreglar.

**-Oki doki, hahaha te juro que no tengo idea de que me pasa hoy…**

-Charles te pego lo infantil probablemente.

**-Creeré que es eso, bueno no te quito mas tu tiempo ¡Adiós!**

-Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono, suspiro y camino a su tocador. Saco dos cajas moradas de debajo del mueble y las abrió, encontrando así cualquier tipo de maquillaje y muchas otras cosas para mejorar el aspecto de una persona, puso una base de maquillaje notablemente más clara que su piel y la extendió casi hasta sus manos, se puso muchísimas otras cosas entre polvo, rubor, iluminador y otros productos de los cuales es imposible recordar nombres.

Una vez que termino de arreglarse (después de casi una hora y media) tomo su celular y llamo a Ashley por su celular, después de muchos intentos sin respuesta no tuvo otra opción que ir por ella, Asahi y Charles sin avisarles.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Charlotte arribo a la casa de Ashley 20 minutos antes de las 7:00 p.m., bajo de su auto y toco la puerta que estaba abierta, sin embargo para cuando iba a entrar Charles salió hecho una bestia, siendo seguido por Asahi el cual jalo el brazo de Charlotte para evitar que entrara- Es mejor que no entres- le dijo, sin siquiera voltear a mirarla.

Al sentir la firme mano de Asahi en su brazo, Charlotte cayó en un tipo de hechizo sintiendo como un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo, sin embargo con un rápido y brusco movimiento lo retiro- ¿Dónde está Ashley?

Rodando los ojos con cansancio, Asahi respondió- No la dejaron ir.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es muy pequeña- respondió Charles subiendo al asiento del piloto en el carro de Charlotte.

-¿Quién dijo que tu ibas a manejar?- reclamo Charlie a su hermano, subiendo al asiento del co-piloto.

-Cállate.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

-Papá, Myhe dice que si mañana nos llevas a Dinolandia- Pregunta Derek, tomando por sorpresa a Arnold, el cual se encontraba leyendo- ¿Si?

Arnold busco el separador y lo coloco en la hoja que se había quedado para así ponerle mayor atención a su hijo- Si tu mamá te deja quedarte a dormir la noche del domingo aquí, no veo por qué no.

Una satisfactoria sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Derek al mismo tiempo que se giraba a la izquierda- ¿Ves Myhe? Te dije que tengo el mejor papá del mundo- salió corriendo del cuarto.

-Niños, niños, será mejor que le llame de una vez a Cristal para avisarle- saco su celular y busco entre sus contactos a Cristal, sin embargo cuando miro la foto que esta tenía en su perfil soltó el aparato sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho- _"¿Quién diría que me encontraría a la modelo Geraldine en el aeropuerto?" _¿¡Esa es Helga!?- pensó al leer la descripción que su ex esposa tenia, y ni que mencionar de la foto.

-¡Arnold, hijo! ¿Dónde era la fiesta de la preparatoria de hoy?- pregunto Stella con el teléfono de la casa de huéspedes en una de sus manos.

-En la casa de los Gamelthorpe ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Arnold, sobresaltándose al escuchar el tono con el que su madre estaba hablando.

-La hija de tu primo Arnie está perdida y creen que esta en esa fiesta- Respondió Stella- Arnold dice que es en la casa de los Gamelthorpe… si yo le digo ¿Hijo, puedes llevarlos a esa casa? Es que no saben en donde esta- al recibir con un cabeceo la respuesta positiva de Arnold, volvió al teléfono- si… está bien- En cinco minutos pasan por ti.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Helga lloraba amargamente mientras se abrazaba de Phoebe- ¿¡Que he hecho!? Mi propio hijo es una total pesadilla que me odia ¿Qué hice para merecerme esto?

-¡Helga por amor a dios cálmate! En este momento lo importante es ir a buscarlos ¿Ok?- Dijo la oriental.

Gerald llego con un vaso de agua para Helga- El problema es saber a donde fueron- le extiende el vaso, el cual Helga con la mano temblorosa tomo, aunque casi derrama el contenido.

-¿No iban a la fiesta a la que Ashley quería ir?- pregunto Phoebe, siendo abrazada dulcemente por Gerald.

-D-de seguro allá e-están, p-pero ¿Dónde e-era?- pregunto tartamudeando Helga.

-Yo me encargo de averiguarlo- dijo Gerald, subiendo las escaleras- ¡Ashley, ábreme la puerta!- Grito el moreno, dando fuertes golpes a la puerta de la recamara de su hija.

-¡No te voy a abrir! ¡Te odio! Yo quería ir a esa fiesta- respondió del otro lado de la puerta.

Phoebe al escuchar el escándalo, subió junto con Helga al segundo piso de la casa- ¡Ashley Rosalie Johanssen, abre la puerta en este mismo instante si no quieres saber lo que es un verdadero castigo!- exigió la pelinegra mientras daba unos golpes a la puerta discretamente menos fuertes que los de su marido.

-¡Mas castigo no me pueden dar que no dejarme vivir mi vida!- respondió con la misma actitud.

-Yo me encargo- dijo Helga en un hilo de voz- Ashley, necesitamos tu ayuda para ir a buscar a tu hermano y a Charles ¿Qué dices?- pidió, dando unos pequeños golpecitos a la puerta.

Y como si fuera magia, la puerta de abrió saliendo Ashley secando sus pequeños ojos con un pañuelo de papel- En ese tono si respondo- dijo, mirando con desprecio a sus padres, los que automáticamente se sintieron mal y culpables.

**HHHHHHHHH**

-Arnie, aquí es la fiesta- dijo Arnold, el que viajaba en el asiento de co-piloto del auto de su primo. La primera en bajar del auto fue Lila Sawyer, que se había casado con Arnie, el chico que siempre había considerado ese "alguien especial"- ¿No piensas bajar?- pregunto Arnold, el cual solo recibió un cabeceo como respuesta positiva.

…

Esta es la casa- dijo Ashley, la que viajaba en el asiento trasero del auto de su padre junto con Helga, estando Gerald como conductor y Phoebe a su lado.

Todos las personas en el automóvil bajaron, Helga como solía hacerlo para no llamar mucho la atención con su "peculiar figura" levaba una gabardina suelta que a pesar de no ser pegada al cuerpo, la hacía lucir más que bien para su edad.

…

-Miren quien está en la fiesta- dijo Chelsea sarcásticamente siendo seguida por sus "amigas"- Alicia con su ancho vestido de tul, pareces niña pequeña corazón- le dijo en el mismo tono.

-Prefiero ser Alicia con un ancho vestido de tul que La Reina De Corazones con un ancho ego- dijo en el mismo tono, mirándola de arriba abajo- y trasero- agrego, mientras se hizo paso entre todas las personas, quienes la miraban sorprendidos de cómo había puesto en su lugar ella sola a las chica mas molestas del colegio.

-Que seguridad tienes en ti misma- contraataco Chelsea, mirándola con una ceja alzada.

-Por supuesto, zorrita- respondió directamente mirándola de la misma manera en la que Chelsea la miraba.

-Si eso crees ¿Por qué no entras al juego de verdad o reto?

-Me parece perfecto- le dijo, mientras se acercaba adonde se comenzaba a armar el juego, estando la mayoría de los invitados en el.

-Primera ronda- dijo Glerys Gamelthorpe, dando vuelta a una botella de alcohol vacía- Genesareth a Charles (**N/A: Puchis, ya estás en la historia :*)**

-¿Verdad o reto?- pregunto la chica a Charles, mirándolo con una mirada de "lo que elijas, te ira mal"

-Elijo verdad- respondió, teniendo la misma mirada sobre ella.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Mejor reto- dijo Charles, jalando un poco el cuello de su camisa.

-Bien, te reto a…- pensó un buen reto- te reto a que cantes…

-¡Fácil!- exclamo, poniéndose de pie.

-No me dejaste terminar- aclaro su garganta- quiero que cantes en un idioma que no sea ni inglés, ni español.

Las personas se comenzaron a ver entre sí, con una discreta sonrisa en su rostro.

-La respuesta no cambia- le guiño un ojo, haciendo a la chica parpadear un par de veces- Fácil.

Con toda confianza camino hasta un pequeño escenario donde estaba el D.J., tomo el micrófono y le dijo al encargado de la música la canción que cantaría para que pusiera la mezcla.

…

-¡Chelsea! ¿Qué pensabas saliendo así sin permiso de tu casa?- le reclamo Lila a su hija, la cual se sobresalto al ver a su madre detrás de ella.

-Mamá, que sorpresa hehe- se puso de pie y la abrazo susurrándole algo- este no es un buen momento.

-Lo siento señorita, en este momento te vas a…- Lila fue interrumpida por las fuertes carcajadas de Charlotte, a la cual rápido ubico- ¿De qué te ríes tu?- le pregunto a Charlie.

-No, es solo que el término "señorita" no creo que siga aplicando en ella ¿o si, Asahi?- comento aun entre carcajadas, provocando que el rubor cubriera el rostro de Asahi casi al mismo tiempo que el de Chelsea se ponía del mismo tono.

En ese mismo momento, Arnold y Arnie llegaron a la escena, al igual que Gerald, Phoebe y Helga.

-¡Asahi!- grito Phoebe aun sin percatarse de la presencia de Arnold, pues las luces comenzaron a cambiar de forma brusca- ¿Dónde está Charles?

-El esta…-

Asahi fue interrumpido por el fuerte sonido de la mezcla que su amigo había escogido…

**Hey, hey, hey  
nan ni gomagae sum gyeo reul baet ji  
igeon neo reul yu ok ha neun mae ssae ji  
Turn it up loud, turn it up loud  
nun ddeu go neun bol su omneun mongki mae jik  
jal deu reo neol yagolli neun mae ssae ji  
Turn it up loud (lalalala), turn it up now (lalalala)**

**Hey, hey, hey  
Respiro vida a tus oídos  
Este es un mensaje para seducirte  
Súbele hasta arriba, súbele hasta arriba  
No puede soportar ver mi magia mona  
Escucha con atención este mensaje seductor  
Súbele hasta arriba (la la la la), súbele hasta arriba (la la la la)**

-Está cantando- concluyo apuntando al escenario, a donde todos ya estaban mirando.

Helga al no soportar más el fuerte sonido, camino un poco hacia atrás, al igual que todos los adultos ahí presentes, Gerald se había encargado de llevarse también a Asahi para hablar mejor.

-¿Qué tanto dice la canción?- Pregunta en un grito Helga a Asahi.

-Dice algo de que respiras por los oídos, un mensaje seductor, súbele hasta arriba, no puedes soportar mirar a mi mono mágico, escucha cauteloso este mensaje seductor, súbele hasta arriba, es lo que entiendo- respondió gritando también Asahi.

Cuando Arnold distinguió a Phoebe (la que se encontraba lejos de Helga) la jalo del brazo- Phoebe, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Arnold?- mira con más atención, y se pone inhumanamente nerviosa- ¿A-ahora? ¿de que quieres hablar?- inconscientemente, comenzó a caminar lentamente a donde se encontraba Helga con Asahi.

**na neun ya The Official Pimp T.O.P  
nu nim deu rae somang na han beon manna bogi  
geu dae deul gwa da reun chai baro wol deung ham  
eo chapi geu nyeo neun gyeol guk nae gyeo tae meo munda  
dda seu ha gae dda deutan cha ae  
ham kkae kkeun jeokan Ray Charles eu mageul gam sang hae**

**Soy el chulo oficial T.O.P  
Las mujeres mayores desean verme aunque sea una vez  
Lo que me hace bastante diferente a ti es mi superioridad  
Además, al final ella estará a mis pies de todos modos  
En el calor de un cálido coche  
Escuchando un poco de pegajosa música de Ray Charles, juntos**

-¿Qué más dice?- le pregunta Helga a Asahi, la cual no había notado la presencia de Arnold.

-Dice que es el oficial T.O.P, que las mujeres mayores lo vieron una vez, lo que me hace diferente a ti es que soy superior, ella estará a mis pies, un coche cálido escuchando música de Ray Charles, es todo lo que entiendo, no hablo muy bien el coreano.

…

-Phoebe, necesito que me respondas con la mayor sinceridad ¿Charlotte y Charles…?

**na neun pizi motal kkotto pi gae hae  
imi nae rap maneu rodo geu nyeol geo chil gae hae  
kung kung kung shim jang i ddwi nae  
gi dari deon geo shi u reu reu han beon ae ni gwi ae  
badara niga geu gan won ha deon geo  
nan jja jaran rap jimang saeng gwa da reu dan geo  
i geon dal koman geo ppeong an chigo  
seollae neun mamae baek percent neon jam mot jal geol  
shi gani jinani shinoga onae  
So fresh (rap eul wi han) sexy han nae go nwae**

**Incluso puedo hacer flores que no florecen, florecer  
Con sólo este rap, ya la he emocionado  
Bum bum bum, mi corazón se acelera  
Todo lo que has estado esperando retumba en tus oídos a la vez  
Tómalo, lo que has estado esperando hasta ahora  
(Te mostraré) Que soy diferente a esos raperos aficionados  
Esto es algo genial, no es broma  
No serás capaz de dormir debido a tu corazón aleante  
Ahora que ha pasado tiempo, estoy recibiendo una señal  
Mi sufrimiento (por rap) es tan nuevo y sexy**

-Tradúceme lo que entiendas- le pidió Helga al joven, el cual siguió traduciendo lo que podía

-Puede hacer a las flores florecer, con este rap emociono, bum bum bum mi corazón de acelera, todo lo que esperas esta en tus odios, toma lo que esperabas, soy diferente a los raperos, esto es bueno no es broma, tu corazón no te dejara dormir, ahora está mi señal, mi pena por el rap es fresca y sexy, en verdad no soy muy bueno en traducir…

…

-Charlotte y Charles… son mis hijos?- le pregunta Arnold a Phoebe.

-¡No!- respondió bruscamente, haciendo caminar más rápido a Phoebe.

**nan ni gomagae sum gyeo reul baet ji  
igeon neo reul yu ok ha neun mae ssae ji  
Turn it up loud, turn it up loud  
nun ddeu go neun bol su omneun mongki mae jik  
jal deu reo neol yagolli neun mae ssae ji  
Turn it up loud (lalalala), turn it up now (lalalala)**

**Respiro vida a tus oídos  
Este es un mensaje para seducirte  
Súbele hasta arriba, súbele hasta arriba  
No puede soportar ver mi magia mona  
Escucha con atención este mensaje seductor  
Súbele hasta arriba (la la la la), súbele hasta arriba (la la la la)**

-Está repitiendo lo primero…

…

-¿Estás segura? Phoebe, necesito que me digas la verdad, Charlotte se parece demasiado a mi mama, solo que ella no esta tan cabezona.

-Sí, sí, tú mismo lo dijiste, no está cabezona ni Charlotte ni Charles- apunto al escenario, sin caer en cuenta de que estaba a punto de chocar con Helga.

**na neun John Galliano, Dior, Louis Vuitton,  
Van Assche, YSL, Dolce & Gabbana  
Givenchy, Alexander McQueen, Tuxedo wa Shoes  
eon jae na Dom Perignon Pink**

**Soy John Galliano, Dior, Louis Vuitton,  
Van Assche, YSL, Dolce & Gabbana  
Givenchy, Alexander McQueen, esmoquin y zapatos  
Siempre Dom Pérignon Rosé**

-Esta mentando marcas- le grita Asahi a Helga.

…

-Pero Charles se parece aun mas a mi- dijo, mirando detenidamente como cantaba en el escenario.

-No tengo- dijo, chocando espalda con espalda con Helga, lo cual sobresalto a ambas mujeres.

**dae du jeo ju ba deun chae gu  
neo geu deul gwa na neun eom yeon hi dareun leveru  
ppa reun shiil nae ru gapa juji bae ru  
bu reo u myeon deom byeo bwara jo shim hae ra kkum sogae ppa ddae ru  
dal koman geo ppeong an chigo  
seollae neun mamae baek percent neon jam mot jal geol  
lalala na tata tab  
Hey hey mani nae tab**

**Una enorme cabeza, maldito físico  
Estoy en un nivel completamente diferente al tuyo  
Te voy a pagar diez veces en cuestión de tiempo  
Si eres celoso, ven a mí  
Pero cuidado, Parterre de tus sueños  
Algo genial, no es broma  
No serás capaz de dormir debido a tu corazón aleante  
Lalala soy To-To-TOP  
Hey hey, el hombre de todos TOP**

-Dice que tiene una gran cabeza y un mal físico, es superior a ti, va a pagar diez veces el tiempo, si hay alguien celoso que valla con él, pero que sea cuidadoso por que destroza sueños, repite lo mismo de la broma, en verdad no puedo seguir traduciendo- Cuando Asahi termino de mal traducir esa parte, se dio cuenta que Helga ya no le ponía atención, lo que aprovecho para huir.

Al decir lo primero de esa parte de la canción "**Una enorme cabeza**, maldito físico**"**, Charles movió su cabello, dejando ver sin duda alguna, una "cabeza de balón".

Con eso, Arnold le reclamaría a Phoebe, pues además de haber visto la acción del chico, escucho la vaga traducción de Asahi, mas cuando levanto la vista, la mujer que vio hizo que su corazón se acelerara brutalmente.

**eon jae na ju meo geul jeo do gwan dae hada  
dam bae ka da gi reum gi wa geo pum giga hanado eob jana  
na neun dang dang hada  
(Ready or not) yeo gi bingu eob da**

**Siempre soy generoso, incluso cuando saco mis puños  
Soy suave, ni grasoso ni para nada espumoso  
Soy seguro  
(Lista o no) no Bingu aquí**

Y cuando Helga levanto la mirada y miro a Arnold, trato de simular que era otra mujer, pues para ser sinceros, lucia más que diferente ahora que hace quince años.

**nan ni gomagae sum gyeo reul baet ji  
igeon neo reul yu ok ha neun mae ssae ji  
Turn it up loud, turn it up loud  
nun ddeu go neun bol su omneun mongki mae jik  
jal deu reo neol yagolli neun mae ssae ji  
Turn it up loud (lalalala), turn it up now (lalalala)  
sal mae na man jokallan da  
neo wa na ae mi rae neun chang chang  
chung shil hi il hago jeul gi myeon gan dan hae  
tantan dae ro boda dan dan hae  
nae sal mae na man jokallan da  
neo wa na ae mi rae neun chang chang  
chung shil hi il hago jeul gi myeon gan dan hae  
tantan dae ro boda dan dan hae  
eh oh (x15)  
Yeah, da gachi  
eh oh (x15)**

**Respiro vida a tus oídos  
Este es un mensaje para seducirte  
Súbele hasta arriba, súbele hasta arriba  
No puede soportar ver mi magia mona  
Escucha con atención este mensaje seductor  
Súbele hasta arriba (la la la la), súbele hasta arriba (la la la la)  
Estoy satisfecho con mi vida  
Tú y yo, nuestro futuro es brillante  
Si trabajas duro y disfrutas del viaje, es muy sencillo  
Soy más fuerte que una autopista amplia  
Estoy satisfecho con mi vida  
Tú y yo, nuestro futuro es brillante  
Si trabajas duro y disfrutas del viaje, es muy sencillo  
Soy más fuerte que una autopista amplia  
eh oh (x15)  
Sí, Todos juntos ahora  
eh oh (x15)**

-¿¡Helga!?- Grito Arnold, mientras miro como esa mujer se alejaba casi corriendo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo detrás de ella.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

**Final de viernes de telenovela! Muajajajaja! Termine :D a la 1:37 a.m. del 26 de marzo del 2013 *u* estoy feliz :D siento que este capítulo en verdad si esta largo, ya que la vez pasada según yo lo hice largo pero está más largo mi cabello U_U (Y digamos que Dora la exploradora es Rapunzel en comparación mía) así que este capítulo lo hizo más largo (según yo) ._. Aunque seguiré mirando que tan largos quedan y así irles agregando más poco a poco.**

**Y bueno, de seguro se preguntan ¿Por qué se tarda tantísimo? Simple explicación… COLEGIO (reprobé el bimestre de matemáticas) además, me dedique más al dibujo, tengo terminados en papel el diseño de todos los personajes de este FF que están en estos capítulos y los que vienen :D y digitalizados ya tengo el de Charles, Asahi y cualquier cosa la falta al de Charlotte.**

**Respecto a la música, ódienme si quieren o si no les gusta el género, pero tengo que informarles que mas de la mitad de las canciones que saldrán en este FF son de K-POP (Pop coreano) sobre todo abusare de BigBang y 2NE1 (BigBang incluye a "GD&TOP", Taeyang, G-Dragon y T.O.P- 2NE1 incluye a Bom como solista) De hecho la canción de este capítulo es "Turn it up" de T.O.P.**

**Y por fin, respecto a ustedes, responderé los reviews por acá :D**

**Miss Cerezo- **_ hahaha si cada día estoy más loca . y sobre tu historia, no la he leído ya que estaba esperando estas vacaciones para hacerlo :D te aseguro que hoy mismo tengo tu historia toda leída así bien lindo :D y bueno, creo que ya se dio cuenta :3 estúpido cabezón despistado pero sexy *u* aunque ya este viejo, no se daba cuenta "era la edad" diría Charles u_

**Jopeth23: **_Wow, i can't believe that a american person it's reading my history :D it's difficult to translate, i know, i have these problems always, and about the fanfic, yes! Arnold and Helga, they will meet for first time after fifteen or sixteen years! (right now, i don't remember exactly, and like it's almost 2:00 a.m. i don't want to search the correct information in the other chapters) so yes, it's so dfghb(? i'm glad you liked it and thanks for your reviews! (sorry if i have some problems with the grammar)_

**Yukumi-Koizumi: **_Me alegro de que te gustara y si, en efecto Charles y Charlotte son hermanos mellizos :D gracias por tu review :3_

**Mechitas123: **_Gracias por tu review :D_

**Sailor Gaby: **_Me alegro de que te gustara :D y si, por fin podrán hablar :3 ¿Cómo irán a reaccionar? X3_

**Y así me despido de ustedes no sin antes comunicarles que jugare el juego de los reviews, ya saben, sin review no hay capitulo ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! Y también informo que si Belld-chan no actualiza "25 Rosas" no actualizare, así que vallan a acosarla de mi parte xD**

**Y rápidamente les comento que pronto subiré los dibujos de los personajes a mi DeviantArt que es Winis-DiCaprio, para que se echen una vuelta y ahora sí, lo más importante, tal vez, tal vez, tal vez… haga animaciones de este FF :DDD pero es mucho trabajo U_U además de que necesito tiempo, el cual no tengo por ahora ya que mi familia esta "encampañada" con un tío que está jugando para presidente y blablablá, al parecer quiere que diseñe personajes para propaganda, y si es así, lo más probable es que use a los personajes de este FF Bl**

**Ahora sí, ¡Adiós!**

**P.D.: Los amo!**


	6. Monstruo

**La Reina**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

_Cuando la vio venir, emocionado  
con la felicidad de la sorpresa,  
pudo notar que, aún cuando había cambiado,  
conservaba entera su belleza._

_Ella inquieta, movía la cabeza  
como diciendo que no lo creía,  
con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza  
que su agitado pecho le oprimía.  
_

_El se acercó nervioso, y su mirada  
notó de pronto que se humedecía,  
y que su voz, vacilante y quebrada,  
quería nombrarla, pero no podía._

Y entonces un impulso inesperado  
les empujó a los dos súbitamente,  
con la ilusión de dos enamorados  
que vuelven a encontrarse nuevamente.

Frente a frente, cogidos de las manos,  
volvieron a observarse tiernamente,  
viendo que el tiempo no pasaba en vano,  
y que eran dos personas diferentes.

_Ambos estaban como transportados  
viviendo un sueño que se había cumplido,  
y así permanecieron parados,  
cual si el tiempo se hubiera detenido._

Y después caminaron decididos,  
en busca de algún sitio retirado,  
donde poder contarse lo ocurrido  
en aquellos largos años de pasado.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Los aplausos y gritos de los jóvenes ovacionando a Charles se escuchaban incluso más fuertes de lo que la música lo había sonado escasos segundos antes, todos estaban impresionados tanto con su voz como con su forma única de darle ese toque especial al asunto. Cuando bajo del escenario varias chicas se le fueron encima para tratar de hacerle un cumplido o conseguir "algo mas" de él, pero el chico solo tenía un destino…

Camino hacia donde la mayoría de los chicos se reunían de nuevo para seguir el juego que había comenzado con todo, se acerco a una impactada Genesareth, sin duda lo último que pensó es que lo podría lograr y aun peor para ella, hacerlo como todo un profesional.

-Te dije que sería fácil- le alardeo mirándola de frente, en respuesta la chica solo hizo un pequeño "puchero" que no paso desapercibido para Charles causándole una ligera gracia acompañada de una discreta risa- No te lo tomes tan enserio, _Puchis._...

-¿Puchis?- pregunto confundida mirándolo detenidamente a sus ojos color… ¿rojo? Y después distinguió que no se trataba de otra cosa si no lentillas.

-Así te llamare de ahora en adelante, Puchis por tus pucheros- le respondió sin mirarla, dejándose caer al piso.

Poco a poco su expresión de confusión cambio por una discreta sonrisa y se sentó en su lugar original sin quitarle la mirada de encima, en algún momento Charles se quedo mirándola de igual manera, riendo por lo sucedido.

-¿Me toca girar la botella?- pregunto Charles a Glerys, la cual le dio respuesta positiva con un cabeceo.

El chico solo tomo la botella y la acomodo de modo que él le preguntaba a Genesareth, sin darle vuelta, solo así- Te reto a salir conmigo, mañana, cena a las 8, Chez Paris, tu y yo- dijo con seguridad mientras todos los presentes ponían su mayor cara de impresión al igual que "Puchis".

-No me preguntaste si quería verdad o reto- respondió, imitando su pose y tono de voz lleno de confianza.

Charles se acerco sigiloso a su oído derecho y le susurro- Tampoco gire la botella.

Se puso de pie y miro con una sonrisa a su alrededor para después comenzar a caminar hacia Charlotte, al parecer el también quería hablar con ella.

…

Una vez que salieron a un lugar más retirado y tranquilo comenzaron a charlar, pues dentro de la fiesta tanto la música como las chicas dando su número telefónico a Charles e intentado coquetearle no los dejaban.

-Charles, quiero disculparme por lo de anoche, no debí haberlos espiado, ni siquiera sé porque lo hice, creo que de cierta manera seguía un poco confundida por lo que paso, supongo que nadie tenía la culpa.

-Tienes razón, todos sabíamos eso incluso estoy seguro de que hasta Michael lo sabía, pero nadie le dijo nada a Geraldine, todo parecía que lo había hecho yo solo- contraataco al comentario de su hermana, con la mirada baja.

-Pero tampoco fue culpa de Geraldine, nosotros solo queríamos su atención pero ella nunca nos la daba, trabajaba muy duro…

-¿En verdad crees eso? "Trabajaba duro" se la pasaba riendo con las ancianas que nos pellizcaban las mejillas y te hacían usar vestidos raros o con Michael- respondió fríamente elevando la mirada a la oscura noche.

Un incomodo silencio se formo en el ambiente, Charles miraba las estrellas un poco sorprendido, tenía mucho tiempo sin verlas, de pronto sintió la necesidad de tirarse en el césped y contemplarlas de manera más relajada, pero Charlotte se dispuso a romper ese silencio.

-Escuche que eres modelo… ¿Eso es verdad?- pregunto, sabiendo obviamente la respuesta.

-Sí, es fácil entrar a una agencia si tu madre es una modelo de renombre.

-No puedo imaginarte como un modelo, en verdad, aun te veo como aquel niño travieso que siempre fuiste.

-Y yo aun te veo como el patito feo que fuiste- se quedo en silencio, pensando que tal vez había hecho un mal comentario, pues sabía que si algo había afectado a Charlotte en su vida fue su apariencia física en su infancia, y más aun con los comentarios de los otros niños bastante hirientes para ella- Pero ahora eres muy bonita como una muñeca, y respecto a que no me imaginas como modelo, créeme, es la profesión más fácil del mundo, solo te pagan por caminar con ropa rara.

-¿Entonces porque mamá siempre decía que era muy difícil?

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo ya comprobé que no es nada complicado como ella lo hacía parecer, eso me hace odiarla aun mas…

-No deberías decir eso de Geraldine, tal vez al final no estaba tan cansada por el trabajo si no por cuidarnos… ser madre soltera no debe ser tarea fácil.

-Pero aun así ella nunca nos cuidaba, nunca jugaba con nosotros ¡No tiene excusas!- de pronto Charles se exalto por solo recordar cómo había sido su vida, tenía una rabia y coraje encerrados en el pecho quería gritar, golpear algo o simplemente… llorar…

-Hermanito, te aseguro que ella nos quiere mucho pero supongo que no paso mucho tiempo con nosotros porque… pues porque tal vez le recordamos a nuestro papá y eso debe ser doloroso para ella- Dijo Charlotte tratando de calmar a su "hermanito" posando su brazo derecho alrededor de los hombros de Charles, como señal de apoyo.

-Pero ella aunque sea lo conoció, nosotros ni siquiera sabemos su nombre, ni como era o de que murió… Geraldine nunca nos conto nada, solo nos decía que estaba en el cielo y otras estupideces como esa…

Charlotte se quedo en silencio, no dijo nada y solo atino a darle un fuerte abraso a su hermano, quería recuperar la confianza que habían perdido durante los años que habían estado separados.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Helga sentía que no podía seguir fingiendo que no lo veía, el miedo la invadía… no podía verlo de frente… o mejor dicho, no quería. Detuvo su paso, trago saliva y se dio media vuelta, esperaba ver a Arnold de inmediato detrás de ella pero lo alcanzo a divisar a unos metros de distancia ¿Cómo era tan estúpida? Si no se hubiera girado ya no tendría que quedarse a enfrentársele, pero sabía que algún día tenía que hacerlo de todas formas…

Y sobre Arnold ¿Qué se podría decir? Estar tan cerca de Helga era algo extraño para él, después de tanto tiempo se sentía ajeno a ella como si nunca la hubiese visto en su vida… lucia diferente, más hermosa… tal vez era eso, o tal vez era el hecho de que para él, ella siempre fue la mujer más bella del mundo y al dejar de verla durante tanto tiempo lo hizo volver a sorprenderse con su belleza como si fuera la primera vez que la veía… Pero había algo diferente en ella… Su mirada ya no era la misma…

Al fin estaban frente a frente, eran de la misma altura pero ella tenía la cabeza baja. Con un poco de desconfianza Arnold tomo por la barbilla a Helga la cual al levantar completamente la vista y mirar fijamente al rubio frunció el ceño y con un brusco golpe empujo la mano con la que Arnold había puesto en alto su hermoso rostro.

Arnold bajo la vista como un niño regañado, no sabía que decir, tenía tantas preguntas pero ni siquiera podía articular palabra.

Helga se dio cuenta de la reacción del rubio y pronto sintió como la culpa invadía su ser, suspiro y repitió la acción que Arnold había hecho con ella segundos atrás, levanto su cabeza de balón quedando a una distancia tan corta que podían sentir el aliento del otro.

_**Ha sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez que te vi,**_

_**Te vez bien, te has hecho más hermosa, siempre lo has sido para mí.**_

_**Pero hay algo que se mira diferente hoy,**_

_**Tienes una mirada fría sobre mí,**_

_**Tus miradas se llenan de compasión,**_

_**Enfrente de ti me hago más pequeño.**_

-Hola cabeza de balón ¿Cuánto tiempo, no?- dijo Helga dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo a Arnold para "romper la tensión"

El cabeza de balón sonrió de lado, sabiendo que se encontraba frente a la misma Helga, tal vez físicamente diferente pero le constaba que seguía teniendo su misma esencia de toda la vida, con su sarcasmo, sus bromas, su forma de expresarse… extrañaba que ella lo llamara "cabeza de balón".

-Hola Helga- respondió al saludo con la misma sonrisa aun adornando su rostro- ¿Cómo has estado?

-No me quejo ¿Y tú?

Helga miraba hacia abajo mientras de manera ocasional y se abrazaba a sí misma como si tuviera miedo de estar frente a él y así era… más que temer, le aterrorizaba él hecho de que le preguntara por sus hijos… ¿Qué haría entonces?

-Igual, la vida no ha sido la mejor pero siempre podría ser peor ¿Cierto?

-Cierto- respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

Un silencio incomodo se creo, no cruzaban miradas solo veían en otra dirección fingiendo estar bien y cómodo con la presencia del otro.

-Tus hijos son interesantes, se ve que Charles tiene mucho talen…- dijo Arnold para tratar de romper la tensión, pero rápidamente fue interrumpido por Helga.

-¿Encontraste a tus padres?- pregunto fugazmente al ver que le comenzaba a cuestionar sobre sus hijos, Arnold se percato al momento de eso pues no podía ser posible que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de que el rubio ya había decidido sacar un tema de conversación.

-Sí, si los encontré- respondió confundido y mirando hacia Helga.

-Me alegro que valiera la pena tanto esfuerzo de tu parte ¿Ves? Siempre te dije que los encontrarías- respondió tan rápido, no quería que se notara el nerviosismo que tenía cuando hablaba.

-Y jamás olvide tus palabras, ni esas, ni las otras…

Ante el comentario de Arnold, Helga quien estaba volteando hacia un lado, giro rápidamente la cabeza y sin querer ayudados por el viento unos mechones de su largo cabello llegaron hasta el rostro de Arnold.

-¿Cuáles otras?- pregunto confundida Helga mientras con una de su manos trataba de controlar su cabello.

-Eran demasiadas…- respondió Arnold mientras comenzaba a recordar- "Vamos a estar juntos para siempre, no importa lo que pase" o "Vamos a estar juntos cuando estemos felices y cuando estemos tristes", no recuerdo como era exactamente… siempre fuiste muy poeta.

Helga sintió como sus ojos pronto se llenaban de lágrimas y sin pensarlo dos veces se giro y comenzó a caminar a un paso muy acelerado.

_**Actuó como si esto está bien, tratas de cambiar de tema,**_

_**Tengo mucho que preguntar, pero sigues interrumpiéndome.**_

_**Tu cabello fluye con el viento, me golpea sobre las mejillas y se aleja,**_

_**Te das vuelta y te vas solo así ¿Voy a lucir tonto si trato de tenerte de nuevo?**_

-¡Espera!- grito Arnold, Helga volteo y dejo ver sus ojos azules que poco a poco comenzaban a teñirse de un ligero color rosa que inevitablemente pronto seria rojo.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto entre sollozos.

Arnold se quedo pensando unos instantes, no tenía nada preparado, no sabía que decir solo la llamo para evitar que se fuera… había quedado como un completo idiota con ella, otra vez.

-¿Solo eso me dices? Pensé que todavía me querías un poco, que aun me recordabas con un poco de cariño como yo lo hacía con tu recuerdo.

-Arnold, aun te recuerdo y también recuerdo tus palabras "Vamos a amarnos hoy como si fuera el ultimo día"- dijo en un hilo de voz apenas audible- yo siempre te quería responder "Después" pero me interrumpías antes de decirlo con tu "No vayas a decir que mañana"… siempre me hacías caer en tu juego… ya no mas cabeza de balón… ya no mas…- comenzó a retomar su camino dejando a un Arnold boquiabierto, con el corazón en la garganta y sabiendo que sus piernas no lo tendrían de pie por mucho tiempo más.

_**No puedo pensar en ninguna palabra,**_

_**Temblando estas caminando hacia atrás**_

_**Dices que ahora te asusto**_

_**Tú eres la luna que me vuelve loco.**_

**(N/A: Banana, Puchis, ríe y no llores! no vayas a matar a Hyunnie! ¬¬ si lo haces escribo un FF y mato a Yongie! Amm si... Banana!)**

En cuanto perdió a Helga de vista sus piernas lo traicionaron dejándolo caer de rodillas frente a la inmensa noche, tenía un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos ardían como fuego. No sentía dolor en sus rodillas que sabia estaban sangrando por la caída. El frio de la noche comenzaba a penetrar su cuerpo como no lo había hecho desde que estaba en San Lorenzo buscando a sus padres, pero incluso entonces no se sentía tan solo, tan inseguro, tan malvado a pesar de no haberle hecho daño a nadie o eso creía el…

_**Te amo, nena, no soy un monstruo,**_

_**Tú conoces al viejo yo, cuando el tiempo pase todo va a desaparecer,**_

_**Tú sabrás entonces, nena!**_

_**Te necesito, nena, no soy un monstruo,**_

_**Tú me conoces, eso termino pero si me dejas solo así, voy a morir,**_

_**No soy un monstruo…**_

Pronto comenzó a recordar todos los buenos y malos momentos que había tenido con ella, todas las noches en las que él se quedaba hasta tarde investigando con la luz encendida y Helga no se quejaba, al contrario, cuando no conseguía dormir se acercaba a él y por la espalda lo abrazaba para susurrarle palabras de aliento que creaba instantáneamente con su poética mente.

_**Dijiste, "Vamos a estar juntos para siempre no importa lo que pase"**_

_**Dijiste, "Vamos a estar juntos cuando estemos felices y cuando estemos tristes"**_

_**No vayas a decir que mañana,**_

_**Dije, "Vamos a amarnos hoy como si fuera el ultimo día"**_

No pudo recordar las crueles palabras que le dijo el día que supuestamente se casarían "_¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo puedo ser tan egoísta? ¿Cómo solo puedo pensar en mí? ¿Y en mi estúpida búsqueda? Lo siento Helga pero esta vez no ganaras y si no quieres que nos casemos hasta aquí llegamos ¿Qué dices?_".

Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón como un tambor, sus ojos ardían porque no parpadeaba, si no fuera por sus lágrimas probablemente dolieran más. Su vista comenzó a nublarse por su llanto, ahora comprendía lo mal que se sintió Helga cuando la dejo… pero no era lo único que comenzaba a comprender.

_**El mundo sin ti es como una pena de muerte,**_

_**El mundo no avanza correctamente sin ti,**_

_**Tu existencia se ha convertido en una enfermedad incurable para mí.**_

_**Todo el mundo puede mirarme con los ojos juzgándome,**_

_**Pero lo que realmente duele es el hecho de que **_

_**¡TU TE HAS VUELTO PARTE DE ESE TODO!**_

Claro, ahora estaba seguro… comenzó a recordar todo y a entrelazar unas cosas con otras "_No, Arnold, yo ya no puedo esperar más_" "_Yo, estoy… esperando…_" y de nuevo sus crueles palabras "_¿Qué demonios Helga? ¡No tengo tu tiempo! ¿Qué estas esperando?_".

Ya lo comprendía, el nerviosismo y la ansiedad por casarse, por no querer dejarlo ir o esperarlo ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego? Y ahora ya era muy tarde para arreglar ciertas cosas, pero aun estaba a tiempo de ser parte de otras.

_**Te amo, nena, no soy un monstruo,**_

_**Tú conoces al viejo yo, cuando el tiempo pase todo va a desaparecer,**_

_**Tú sabrás entonces, nena!**_

_**Te necesito, nena, no soy un monstruo,**_

_**Tú me conoces, eso termino pero si me dejas solo así, voy a morir,**_

_**No soy un monstruo…**_

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde que se había tirado al suelo pero no podía perder mas, con la fuerza que le quedaba se puso de pie y comenzó a casi correr por donde se había ido Helga. Sus rodillas comenzaban a arder y el frio entraba más fácil por los hoyos que se habían creado en su pantalón por la misma caída productora de sus raspones, además tenía que aceptar que ya no era tan joven y había perdido rapidez con los años.

_**No te vayas, No te vayas, No te vayas,**_

_**No me dejes,**_

_**No lo hagas, No lo hagas, No lo hagas,**_

_**Esto es diferente a ti, no pareces ser tu misma,**_

_**En el camino el amor se ha dividido,**_

_**No me dejes, No me dejes, No me dejes,**_

_**No me hagas esto,**_

_**No hagas esto, No hagas esto, No hagas esto,**_

_**Por favor, recuerda el yo que siempre estaba a tu lado,**_

_**POR FAVOR, NUNCA ME OLVIDES.**_

Llego al final de ese camino pero no vio nada, no había señales de ella ¿A dónde se había ido? Tal vez esa no era la noche indicada para aclarar sus dudas, pero ya no podía esperar más ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Seguirla buscando? ¿Darse por vencido?

-¡No!- grito Arnold con una frustración anormal, con un coraje extraordinario que pudo haber asustado al mismo demonio en ese momento.

_**Te amo, nena, no soy un monstruo,**_

_**Tú conoces al viejo yo, cuando el tiempo pase todo va a desaparecer,**_

_**Tú sabrás entonces, nena!**_

_**Te necesito, nena, no soy un monstruo,**_

_**Tú me conoces, eso termino pero si me dejas solo así, voy a morir,**_

_**No soy un monstruo…**_

Estaba ahí parado sin saber qué hacer, se sentía solo y vacio sin mencionar el dolor que aprisionaba en el alma. No podía imaginar una situación peor que esa, el estaba convencido de que Charles y Charlotte eran sus hijos pero aun sentía el miedo de poder estar equivocado.

_**Creo que estoy enfermo, Creo que estoy enfermo, **_

_**Creo que estoy enfermo, Creo que estoy enfermo.**_

**HHHHHHHHHH**

**Domingo**

La noche había pasado rápido, Charlotte, Charles y Asahi habían dormido en la casa que en esos últimos años había habitado solo la primera, los chicos habían tomado la decisión ya que consideraron "inadecuado" llegar a la residencia Johanssen después de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

El movimiento se comenzaba a hacer presente en la casa, el olor del desayuno llego a las habitaciones donde los jóvenes se encontraban, la fiesta para ellos había terminado "temprano" pero no desaprovecharon la ocasión para ir a cenar y después de llegar a casa pasaron muchas más horas despiertos hablando o jugando haciendo del "despertar a una hora decente" una tarea imposible.

Charlotte fue la primera en despertar, después de todo fue la que se fue a dormir más temprano, dejando a los otros dos "cerebros de moco" desvelarse hasta la hora que quisieran, al fin y al cabo la casa era lo suficientemente grande como para no escuchar sus ruidos. Charlie bajo las escaleras usando su pijama, pantuflas y el cabello recogido en un moño… un look "domingo de flojera" en todo su esplendor.

Después de unos minutos escucho como unos pasos se acercaban a la sala donde estaba desayunando mientras "veía" la tele. Las pisadas cada vez se escuchaban más fuertes y cerca y sabia lo que pasaría después, a pesar de no haberlo visto en mucho tiempo lo conocía como para saber que "eso" jamás se le quitaría.

-¿Qué comes?- escucho detrás de ella la voz de Charles mientras este tomaba uno de los hot cakes que estaba comiendo su hermana.

-¡Eso es mío! los tuyos y los de Asahi están en la cocina- reclamo Charlotte.

-¡Aww! Pensó en nosotros y nos hizo desayuno ¿Apoco eso no es tierna, Asahi?

-Supongo- respondió el moreno dejándose caer en el sillón al lado de Charlie.

-Primer lugar- dijo la chica- no me gusta que toquen mi comida, punto dos técnicamente yo no les hice el desayuno, fue Katherine y tercero pero no menos importante- aclaro su garganta- ¡Aléjate adefesio!- chillo, pegándole con un cojín del sillón a Asahi.

-Ha-ha-ha ¿Adefesio?- pregunto alzando una ceja, cuando hacia ese gesto, Asahi le parecía realmente irresistible a Charlotte, sobre todo cuando después una sonrisa burlona se formaba en su rostro- ¿Es porque soy negro, verdad?- pregunto en burla, haciendo un ademan dramático mientras fingía sollozar provocando la risa de los otros dos.

Los comentarios estúpidos comenzaron, tenían mucho tiempo sin sentarse a bobear juntos y necesitaban buscar nuevas bromas para divertirse…

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Helga había pasado la noche en vela, estaba realmente alterada y no podía dormir, en parte era culpa del brusco cambio de horario y también por la preocupación de lo que había ocurrido con Charles la noche anterior…

**-Flashback-**

Asahi y Charles buscaban la forma de contactar un taxi para ir a la fiesta, después de todo el chico del cabello blanco no tenia su carro ahí y Asahi por más que le había rogado a sus padres aun no los convencía de que le compraran un auto.

En eso se escucharon los ligeros pasos de Ashley bajar las escaleras encontrándolos revisando todos esos directorios telefónicos- ¿Qué se supone que hacen?- llego preguntándoles, abrazando a su hermano mayor por la espalda.

-Buscamos un taxi- respondió Asahi sin voltearla a ver- ¿Mi papá te dejo ir a la fiesta al final?- le pregunto, pues la última vez que Ashley le había pedido permiso a Gerald este se lo había negado.

-Mi papá siempre sede al final cuando me ve arreglada- respondió poniendo una sonrisa triunfante- y respecto al taxi se me olvido decirles que Charlotte pasara por nosotros como en veinte minutos- dijo mirando su reloj.

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?- pregunto Charles relajándose y sentándose abiertamente en el sillón, poniendo sus brazos tras su cabeza.

-Se me había olvidado- respondió simple encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ashley, de pura casualidad ¿Mis padres no te dijeron a donde iban? Tal vez también se te olvido- pregunto Asahi, desasiéndose del agarre donde lo tenía Ashley.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea de a donde fueron…

Y como si los hubiesen convocado entraron Phoebe, Gerald y... -Geraldine…- dijo Charles apuñando los ojos como si viera a la persona más despreciable de todo el mundo.

Helga miro a Charles al principio feliz, pero cuando miro la forma en que la veía se acerco a él tratando de abrazarlo pero este la rechazo prácticamente empujándola lejos de donde se encontraba para después levantarse ante la mirada atónita e incrédula de los presentes.

-Aléjate de mi- le dijo en un susurro mirándola de reojo, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

Todos se quedaron serios de nuevo, Helga bajo la mirada y se decidió a hablar, su voz parecía un hilo… ella no era de esas mujeres a las que hacían llorar pronto pero si se trataba de sus hijos… las cosas cambiaban- Charles, necesito que te alejes de esta ciudad por un tiempo…

Charles comenzó a reír como un loco- ¿En verdad crees que después de lo que me hiciste te are caso? Sigue soñando- le dijo mirándola fríamente.

En ese momento se escucho como tocaron la puerta y Charles jaloneo a Asahi y a Ashley, pero a esta ultima la detuvo el brazo de su padre.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunto Gerald a su hija la cual comenzó un pequeño berrinche, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para convencerlo de dejarla ir a la fiesta, Asahi y Charles ya habían salido de esa casa.

**-Fin Del Flashback-**

En eso llego Phoebe (aun en pijama) con dos tazas una de café para Helga y un té para ella- ¿Qué has pensado?- pregunto la pelinegra, dando un sorbo de aquella pequeña taza.

-Realmente no se qué hacer, no puedo alejarlos de aquí… por lo menos a Charles no- respondió mirando fijamente el café- y no encuentro el caso de dejar a Charles aquí y llevarme a Charlotte, después de todo lo que he hecho para ocultar la verdad en un momento todo se cae y se rompe… perdí el control de la situación o al menos eso creo.

-No pienses así Helga, de seguro es un capricho de Charles el comportarse así pronto se le pasara- dijo brindándole una pequeña pero sincera y reconfortante sonrisa, la cual le regreso Helga.

-Phoebe, yo anoche me encontré a…- Tomo una cuchara y comenzó a batir el café- me encontré a Arnold…

-¿Hablaste con él?- le pregunto Phoebe mirándola fijamente, un poco curiosa por su respuesta.

-Algo así…- respondió dando un sorbo a su café- no hablamos mucho, al parecer él quería ¿comenzar de nuevo, podría decirse? Pero yo, bueno, yo fui un poco mala con él.

-Helga, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso hace años?- pregunto la pelinegra a su mejor amiga- ¿Terminaron tan mal?

-Pues de hecho no terminamos lo que se diría "mal", sin embargo me molesto un poco su actitud de que olvido todo, yo no quería una vida esperándolo hasta que regresara, no quería que mis hijos y yo estuviéramos en segundo lugar para el- revelo Helga.

-¿Y no has pensado en arreglar las cosas? El ya tiene a sus padres con él y te aseguro que aun te ama tanto como tú aun lo amas a él…

Helga comenzó a pensar las cosas, después de todo no habían terminado tan mal, tal vez era una forma para arreglar las cosas con sus hijos también, pero tenía que meditarlo muy bien antes de decir o que alguien se enterara de algo.

Para su mala fortuna no contaba con que alguien, una pequeña chica de 14 años había escuchado toda la plática quedando petrificada ante semejante declaración por parte de la madre de su mejor amiga.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!- comenzó a gritar con su chillona voz Derek mientras brincaba sobre la cama donde dormía Arnold, tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche pensando en lo que había pasado con Helga.

-¿S-si?- pregunto el rubio a su hijo mientras se sentaba en la cama tomándose la cabeza.

-Nos prometiste que hoy nos llevarías a Myhe y a mí a Dinolandia- respondió desanimado, al parecer su papá lo había olvidado.

Arnold miro la reacción del niño y sonrió de lado, no le podía negar nada a ese pequeño pillo- ¿Ya desayunaste?- le pregunto el rubio y al recibir respuesta positiva siguió- está bien, dile a tu abuela que te ayude a cambiarte mientras yo me arreglo ¿De acuerdo?

De pronto la sonrisa regreso al rostro del niño que animado salto de la cama para seguir la orden de su padre.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

-¿Saben cuál sería una gran idea para pasar el rato?- pregunto Charles ganándose la aburrida mirada de Charlotte y de Asahi, al no recibir mas respuesta continuo- ¡Vamos a Dinolandia! Tenemos años sin ir, quisiera ver como es ahora.

Los chicos meditaron la propuesta por unos minutos, pero como no tenían nada más que hacer pensaron que después de todo no era tan mala idea…

-Está bien, pero hay un problema, no tengo ropa aquí y si voy a mi casa probablemente ya no me dejen salir por un buen tiempo- dijo Asahi.

-Ahora que recuerdo yo tampoco! Deje mi maleta en tu casa ¿Qué haremos?

Charlotte rodo los ojos y saco su celular para marcar un numero- ¿Ashley, podrías traer la maleta de Charles y un poco de ropa para tu hermano alias el "Tempo Nigga"? **(N/A: Debo dejar de poner notas así pero asdf ._. si, María María Paula, puse Tempo Nigga como el GGGG baby baby le dice a Hyunnie)**

…

Después de aproximadamente una hora llego Ashley con la maleta de Charles y una mochila donde tenía la ropa de su hermano, se veía un poco nerviosa ¿Debía decir lo que había escuchado?

Los dos chicos subieron a la recamara de Charles para vestirse dejando a Charlotte y a Ashley solas abajo…

-Charlie… ¿Te cae muy muy muy muy mal el profesor Shortman?- pregunto Ashley con la mirada baja.

Charlotte no entendía el porqué de la pregunta, pero aun así respondió- Como cualquier otro maestro, aunque debo admitir que me desespera un poco- respondió simple- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Pues, escuche algo sobre el que tal vez te inte…

De pronto Ashley fue interrumpida por Charles y Asahi que habían llegado haciendo todo un escándalo…

-¡Charles! Acéptalo, los hombres no se maquillan!- grito el moreno ante la terquedad de su amigo.

-¿A no? ¿Y por que yo hago esto?- dijo molesto, mientras sacaba un polvo y lo ponía en toda su cara, quedando esta notablemente más blanca.

-Es oficial, te maquillas y te pintas el cabello, tienes ropa un poco extravagante ¿En verdad no eres gay?- pregunto, obviamente en chiste.

-Claro campeón, lo que tu digas- respondió sarcásticamente- y mejor nos damos prisa porque después de regresar de Dinolandia tengo una cita con Genesareth ¿Nos vamos?

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Los chicos llegaron a Dinolandia al mismo tiempo que un carro plateado del año se estaciono a un lado de ellos, bajando primero un niño de 6 años, cabello rubio, ojos verdes al igual que su camisa y unos shorts de mezclilla, la felicidad se reflejaba tanto como su hiperactividad corriendo hacia todos lados, después de el bajo su padre, un hombre guapísimo que a pesar de estar cerca de los 40 seguía viéndose como todo un galán con su camisa azul de botones, con los primeros 3 desabrochados, lentes de sol y unos jeans simples… si, esos eran Derek y Arnold.

El pequeño corrió hacia la taquilla chocando en su camino con un chico de cabello blanco, al cual no tardo en reconocer haciéndose hacia atrás con un gesto de susto en su rostro- ¿Nos encontramos otra vez pequeño?- le dijo Charles, riéndose de la tierna cara de espanto de ese niño que por alguna razón le parecía especial a pesar de no haber convivido nunca con él.

-¡Papá!- grito Derek con su aguda voz, haciendo que Arnold se acercara quedando al igual que su hijo frente a Charles.

Asahi, Ashley y Charlotte voltearon, encontrándose con su profesor, al principio su expresión fue de cansancio ¿En verdad se lo tenían que encontrar en todas partes? Pero después Derek se gano toda la atención de Charlotte, su debilidad más grande eran los niños, sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a Arnold para jugar con el pequeño.

-¡Que niño tan mas lindo!- dijo, jalando las mejillas de Derek- Profe, no sabía que tuviera hijos… su "bebé" es toda una monada.

Arnold rio ante la acción de Charlotte, no había visto hasta el momento ese lado de ella, pero sabía que debía tenerlo.

Ashley se alejo un poco, comparando a Arnold con sus amigos… si se parecían… entonces- ¿¡Es verdad!?

Grito la morena con los ojos como platos tapando su boca con ambas manos, estaba muy impresionada sin embargo no se había dado cuenta que había hablado de mas…

-¿Qué es verdad, Ashley?- pregunto Charles cruzándose de brazos, consternado por la actitud de Ashley.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

**¡Nananananana! ¿Qué pasara? ¡Ashley abrió la boca de mas! Como amo que hagan eso :'D**

**Se que no puedo esquivarlo T^T perdón por la demora de exactamente 2 meses(? He estado muy ocupada:C y ahorita tengo una fiesta *u* si, mis ocupasiones son las fiestas(? Nada de eso U_U lo que pasa es que me paso de todo entre publicación y publicación D: hasta pensé de dejar de publicar este FF, pero dije ¡NO! Tengo que terminarlo, la historia vale la pena(? O eso creo :B en fin no se qué decir así que a responder reviews!**

**RIPGENESARETH**** 3/26/13 . chapter 5**

_**Ola k ase? :B  
Ahhhhhhhhhh...te voy a matar..okno..es que me emocione...wiiiii sali en tu fanfic..oh yeah..(tengo que decir algo inteligente)...hola mama.. okno hahahaha...  
Charles me esta cantando a mi verdad? porque si no es asi te mato...nah..no te creas...pero estuvo genial *u*..jaja..tu y tus chistes...me la pase pwnsandolo toda la noche...y he decidido que si creare otra cuenta con el puchis xDDD...  
y bueh...la cosa se pone interesantosa *u* ...asi que ahora si me ahorro lo de acosar a yenko y a Ana con su '25 rosas'...te voy a empezar a acosar a ti para saber el final de la historia...y hare que lo escribas todito!...  
saludos y nos estamos leyendo.**_

**Se emociono la Puchis! Eaeaea! Si saliste *u* saliste! Y seguirás saliendo(¿ Charles te canto bien a los Toppie seunsualon, no me acoses;* yo me tomo mi tiempo(¿ sdfrgthyj si matas a toppie te juro que no actualizare hasta que lo hagan Yenko o Ana(¿ o MM e_e esa si que nunca publica : **

_**Belld-chan**__** 3/26/13 . chapter 5**_

_**ya actualize! ahora actualiza tu! ademas dejo review... ahora actualiza! no me puedes dejar con dibujos y con dudas... quiero mas! no puedes dejarme asi vamos! me gusto mucho el capitulo... :P espero como loca el próximo**_

**eaeaeaeaea la Ana mr acosa *u* eaea quiere maas! Eaeaea ¡ ando bingu xDDD**

**que bueno que te gusto *u* he estado de perdido U_U *llora***

_**MounstroAzulyRosa**__** 4/4/13 . chapter 5**_

_**Me había olvidado que aún me quedaba un capítulo sin leer, bueno, el k-pop en sí no es uno de mis géneros favoritos lo tengo en algo así como la "repisa" de Justin Bieber u One Direction, pero supongo que para poner ambiente no quedo tan mal, sinceramente no me gustaría que usaras k-pop pero que más da, es tu FF...  
Y yo me había emocionado con Bon Jovi, en fin, muy bien capítulo se notó el esfuerzo y espero pronto saber más sobre esta historia!**_

**:C aaah yo amo el kpop(? Y habra mucho en el FF(? Es que sinceramente lo que vale es la letra, igual si tanto te molesta puedes poner el instrumental solamente(? Hay un chico en youtube que hace covers en violin muy buenos, de hecho la canción de este capítulo es "Monster" de BigBang, sdfsgh el nombre del chico es Daniel Jang (esta bien guapo * ¬*)**

**Y gracias por tus reviews u los aprecio demasiado(?) prometo actualizar más pronto…**

_**mechitas123**__** 4/6/13 . chapter 5**_

_**sigue asi**_

**Gracias por tu review ^ ^ y no seguire asi(? Tratare de hacerlo mejor:3**

_**Anjiluz**__** 5/15/13 . chapter 5**_

_**me gusto espero el siguiente**_

**Gracias :D y pues aquí está la actu(? C: gracias por tu sensual review(?**

…

***u* nananana listou(¿ a publicar! Es la primera vez que actualizo cuando no es de madrugada xDD se siente raro :3 creo que no tengo nada mas que decir U_U bueno, hecho quiero aclarar algo:**

**Ashley es 2 años menor que Charlotte, Charles y Asahi, esta en la misma clase de Charlie por que la adelantaron un año por que era una mini Phoebe pero Charlotte la llevo a malos pasos(¿ ok no ._. pero si, técnicamente así es:D**

**Sdfghjg Adiosini!**

**P.D: nuevamente xD la canción es Monster de BigBang (no miren a Toppie, es mio a_a)**

**P.D: ¡Los amo!**


End file.
